A Hero's Cry
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry has mutant abilities. He cries for help, and the mutants help him, will he eventually go to Hogwarts? or will he let them suffer for Dumbledores manipulation? SS/HP JG/Wolverine SB/RL all at Mutant School In Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's cry**

**Thank you Jessica for editing this for me!!**

**Chapter 1 **

Harry Potter at the age of one and a half was placed upon his Aunt's doorstep. No one even bothered to knock, or even ask the Aunt if she wanted her sister's child. The child lay there all night before a screech woke the little boy up.

For the first couple of months Harry would constantly scream for his mum, his horrible Aunt would come and tell him they were dead. Harry did not understand; all he knew was that he was hungry and had a very sore bum. Which was blistered and red with sores, sometimes something Harry didn't understand would sooth his wounds.

Over the years all he knew was pain, fear, hate and extreme loneliness. He had no friends and did not know any happiness at all. He was allowed to go to school, the only reason they do is because they are scared the social services came. They knew they would loose Dudley if they found out how they treated Harry.

Harry hardly knew his own name, only his teacher ever called him that. His cousin, Aunt and Uncle called him Freak and he did not understand why.

Things did happen around him, more often than not now of days. He was eight years old and it had now been seven and a half years since he had been dumped on the Dursley's doorstep. His magic was getting more and more out of control.

He was beaten every time he showed signs of magic, Harry heard his Uncle talking about beating it out of him. However, today had been one of those days. He was in his dark stuffy cupboard and pleading with someone to come and save him. Harry knew it was wishful thinking. He would never be taken out of there, but he had no idea his cry for help had alerted someone.

You see this person was neither a Wizard nor a Muggle they had their own gifts. This person was a mutant, he was a very powerful one too, and he ran a school for people like them. This said person was Professor Charles Xavier, and he was speaking to the teachers at this very moment.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Jean.

"A mutant has called for help, he is very badly hurt from the sounds of it, I don't think he even knows he has done it, he is very powerful." said Charles.

"At the school?" asked Jean looking worried.

"No," said Charles before spacing out again.

He came out of his trance like state, and said "He is eight years old, and is currently in England, he cannot stay there, and we must go. He will loose control over his abilities if we don't go."

"Should we get storm and go?" she asked.

"I think that's best," said the Professor as he wheeled out, Jean followed him, knowing the Professor would call for the others through his mind.

It was not long before they were joined.

"Storm, Cyclops we are going on a little trip to England to collect a mutant" said Xavier.

"Can't he wait until the next year?" she asked, frowning. Everyone that was due to join the school had joined.

"He is too powerful, if he doesn't get control over his powers soon he will loose control over it, this would be bad for us. He is in a lot of pain if he is able to call for us from here" said the Professor.

"We should go right away then" said Storm.

"Shall I pack some things?" asked Jean she was the doctor at the school.

"Yes," said the Professor.

They were all on their way before they knew it, no one worried that the others were gone. They all knew that they could look after themselves, and the school continued on wondering what was happening.

-----------------------

They took their plane to England making sure it was near to where they wanted to go. Being closer Jean and Charles could hear the cries much more now. They were both telepathic this mutant could be a telepathic or was just able to communicate with them. It would not be known until they actually speak to the child.

"Come on" said Xavier wheeling out of their plane.

"How much further?" asked Storm, hating the odd looks she was receiving from the people around her.

"Not long now" said Charles as they continued.

"Wait, this child is abused, for his abilities I can smell the hate and fear coming from those living here. Perhaps we should not bother them until we know for sure" said Jean.

"Very well" said Charles as they got to number four Privet Drive.

Opening the door, they found the cried of help were coming from a cupboard. They all looked angry, when they all realized what was happening. Opening the door they found the child they were looking for, Jean felt his head, and said,

"We need to get him back now, he needs medical attention" said Jean looking concerned.

"Very well, get the child and we will be gone" said Xavier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hero's cry **

**Thank you Jessica for editing this! your a great gal! and help hehe**

**chapter 2  
**  
When Jean had gotten Harry back, she had been shocked, at the amount of damage done to the little boy lying limp on the bed. It took ages to heal the little one, even with all her mutant powers. She was the best in the area at healing, which was why she was the doctor obviously. It took her a good while to get everything fixed, which included his broken bones and open wounds all over his body. The bruises would have to fade in time; hopefully, he would not wake until most of them were gone. It would hurt like hell, they did not know he had, had worse in his small life.

He was asleep for two weeks, Jean making sure of that, it was much better for the wee one. Harry was far too small for the age they estimated him to be, they knew nothing about him. They had lots to learn, they didn't even know what kind of mutant powers he had or anything. The professors were all worried about him, but he was making a full recovery according to Jean.

Harry woke up feeling much better than he ever remembered. Opening his eyes he gasped, where on earth he was. It was certainly was not a hospital even though it was a hospital looking bed. He grimaced when he saw that a needle was still in his arm, his green eyes roamed the room looking and taking everything in. he didn't dare move he didn't know where he was or whom he was with.

"Ah your awake, good it's nice to meet you, my name is Jean" said Jean smiling as she walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Harry" said Harry shyly looking down.

"Well Harry, now you are awake lets get you up and about and I will take you too see the professor" said Jean making him lie back down again. Before she flicked her hand and took the needle out fast and painless.

"Professor?" asked Harry his big green eyes wide with confusion.

"A teacher Harry, that's their titles" said Jean realizing the little boy didn't understand.

"Title?" asked Harry again looking as if he had lost track of the conversation.

"My title is Dr. Jean Grey. Your name is Harry that's a title" said Jean.

"Oh title is a name" said Harry his wide eyes now taking in something new he had just learned.

"That's right Harry, now lets go, can you walk?" asked Jean looking concerned.

"Let me down please" said Harry politely.

Jean lifted him up and then put him on the ground, making sure she had a grip on him so if he did fall she could catch him. He was wobbly on his legs for a good five seconds before he got used to it. There were still some sores on his leg and arm as well as back but they would heal in time.

They walked through the halls, Harry looking at the suits and metal doors that seem to move on their own, automatic doors. With huge X's on them, he could not take everything in. then suddenly they went through another door and the place seemed to turn into a school. Frowning in confusion he didn't say anything, he didn't want to be beaten for asking questions he was lucky he had not been yet.

"Here we are Harry, just in here" said Jean taking him through.

"Ah so he is awake is he, hello my name is Professor Charles Xavier welcome to our school for mutants" said the teacher wheeling around to see the little boy properly.

"Mutant?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Harry you see a Mutant is a person with special powers," said Jean looking down at the boy.

"I don't have powers, I'm just a freak" said Harry stopping the hope that he felt. His green solemn eyes looked into the teachers; the man was stunned that the boy really thought he was a freak.

"No your not a freak Harry, your family were scared of who and what you were. You did nothing to deserve what they did to you, now Harry I need to ask something of you" said Xavier.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry looking fearful.

"I would like to look into your mind" said Professor

"You want to cut me open?" asked Harry looking petrified.

"No Harry, my special gift is being able to look into and read minds. Would you let me?" he asked. He needed to know all about Harry and who he was. He had a feeling Harry did not

'Don't worry Harry I wont hurt you' said Xavier in Harry's mind.

"Yes" stuttered Harry knowing he didn't have a choice, the man would just force him. Plus the man didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him-yet.

"Thank you" said Xavier.

He put his hands on Harry's closing his eyes the memories from when he was just born until that very last night he remembered played through his head.

"You are going to be really powerful one day Harry, I want to help you, what is your age?" said Xavier still slightly stunned at what he had just seen in the young boy's mind.

"Eight" replied Harry unable to believe the man was being nice to him

"What did you see?" asked Jean feeling the man's stunned shocked feelings.

"Harry here is a powerful person, and is the first wizard to have Mutant powers in the world." said Xavier.

"Wizard?" asked Harry looking scared and confused.

"That's right Harry, magical powers that can be harnessed by a wand. Our Mutant powers are not harnessed by a wand; our powers come because will them too. You however, have more than one mutant power. Possibly the first Mutant to have more than multiply powers" said Xavier.

Gasps rang around the room, more than two or three powers? It was unheard of, Mutants usually only has one or two powers. The gasps turned into looks of awe when they realized just how powerful this young child was.

"I don't have powers I'm just a freak" said Harry trying to convince himself he was nothing and nobody special.

"You saw the memories too Harry, you saw yourself using your wizard powers and your parents using magic with wands, Wizards. Then later in life you used some of your Mutant powers" said Xavier.

"What if it's just wizarding magic and not Mutant magic? How do we know he is a Mutant?" asked Cyclops.

"Because he will be like me only so much more powerful one day, or should I say like Jean. Jean here can read minds and can feel emotions, so will young Harry but he will be so much better than any Mutant in history. There are also Mutant powers there that have never been unleashed." said Xavier.

"What are they?" asked Storm.

"We won't know until its time for them to come, to unleash it will be most likely when he is ready to be able to handle them.

"That's weird because a Mutant always has their powers it doesn't just spontaneously come, or unleash" said Jean.

"I know that has me stumped but the only reason I can see is that it's just not ready to be used" said Xavier.

"Or something or someone is blocking it," said Jean, Xavier had just given Jean Harry's memories.

"What do you mean you can't block a Mutants power" said Cyclops confused.

"There is no known way here, but in the Wizarding world there must be, otherwise why is the Mutant power not active? There may even be some of his wizarding powers stuck there" said Jean.

"I think you may be right, but why would this man Dumbledore want to stop this child's power?" asked Xavier looking angry and confused.

"I don't know, perhaps because he was going to a Human area?" asked Jean. They were Mutants they called normal people Human's, instead of Muggles (Which they were called in the Wizarding world.)

"That's still no reason to bind or block someone's power" said Xavier still angry no longer confused.

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but I'm sure he has a reason. Which we will probably not find out, what we need to do is concentrate on the child and help him control his Mutant powers, perhaps along the way he will learn to control his Wizarding magic!" said Jean.

"Harry would you like to stay here, and learn how to use your special gifts? Come to classes and meet new people, and make friends?" asked Xavier agreeing with Jean.

"My Aunt and Uncle will want me back" said the small boy, who could no longer suppress the hopeful feelings that rose.

"Harry your Aunt and Uncle will never find you; they cannot get you here, you are safe. This is a safe place for Mutants to learn to control their gifts, you have some amazing gifts and we would love it if you would come and learn, let us teach you" said Jean she was getting fond of the boy.

"I won't have to leave?" asked Harry timidly.

"No, Never" said Jean meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"Promise" said the small boy.

"I promise" said Jean, but what happened next stunned them all, magic swirled around the room engulfing Jean and Harry. Cyclops, Storm and Xavier was stunned the magic was unlike anything they had ever felt before. Jean and Harry were both alright, but they were unsure about what had happened.

"Ok," said Harry excitedly a small smile on his face, he was never going back to the Dursley's. The woman, Jean would never let him go back, and his Aunt and Uncle could not find him. His cousin would never again hurt him; he would make them all proud. However, he still doubted he was powerful he no longer doubted he had magic after that display who could deny it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hero's cry**

**Thanks Jessica for editing this**

**Chapter 3**

The next year was tough for both the staff and the little boy, they now all knew was Harry. He still had not believed in himself, thus his magic didn't react; he needed to believe he could do it for to get any reaction. He was too scared to get angry, which was what caused accidental magic mostly.

Harry used to get scared at loud noises and voices, the students were amazing though. The teachers had to leave classes to help Harry, but at first it was only Jean that could calm him. Only she really knew why, it was because she had a good resemblance to Lily Potter, he had felt safe with her, so she assumed he felt safe with her because of it. She was not to sure though, perhaps Harry really did just like her better than the others.

However, the worst was at night, he shared a room with other boys, they had decided to make him stay there immediately, because he needed to get used to it. He woke up screaming every night, scared and sobbing, the other students grumbled about it but didn't say anything, fearing that they would hurt the boy. Once the students had gotten their sleep they felt bad, they didn't understand really what the little boy had gone through. Jean had probably spent many nights with Harry curled around him, in Harry's bed of course.

It didn't last long; they had soon learned talking to him in soothing manners, and telling him fairytale and magical tales or real story's about life as mutants. So the students all knew about the little boy, they could not have not told them. Otherwise they may not have helped as much, but they did, soon the teachers didn't have to move at all. The students could handle him ever well, even at night, for the first year he crawled into the older mutant's beds at night.

He got on well with Bobby, a boy who could freeze anything and of course with ice. It was probably Harry's favorite mutant too, being able to make anything with ice, like ice sculptures and all the rest of it. He remembered when Bobby made him a small miniature teddy bear. He had giggled at that, and had wanted to change it so the bear was wearing clothes and just like him. Then suddenly the ice chanced, there was a small lightning bolt on the teddy and it was wearing miniature clothes. That was what truly set Harry's powers free, deep down the teachers new if it had not been for Bobby, Harry may have never truly believed in himself.

The teachers had been chuffed to bits, and Harry was pleased, after that there was no stopping him. He advanced from there, quicker than any student to walk the halls. However, Jean and Xavier were probably the most proud there, almost like proud parents.

They were like parents to Harry, if Harry needed anyone it was Charles or Jean he went to. If he wanted to learn something, it was Charles and Jean he went to, if he was curious it was Xavier and Jean he went to.

Charles Xavier and Jean did have him the most, but for most part he was learning new things. He was great for someone only at Mutant school a year; it suited the teacher's just fine.

Probably the most noticeable difference in Harry was that Harry had gotten really tall. Getting proper food into him and eating healthy unlike any other child, drinking milk and other good stuff for you. They could say that he was taller than any child at the age of nine. Speaking of nine, he had recently had his second ever birthday party, the first one with his parents, and the second this year.

They also celebrated that Harry had been at Mutant school a year, the students didn't go home. They stayed there, however, Bobby went home, his family loved him and though he went to school for the gifted. They didn't know he could freeze things or anything of the sort.

Harry had been disappointed that his friend or sort of mentor was not there for his birthday. It was all forgotten when he saw the crowd, and dare he say the presents, and the enormous cake in the background. It had been the best day in Harry's life, and could not help but think again, he was glad he had been saved. For no one else had saved the hero when he was in need of being saved.

Yes he knew he was a hero, having the power to read people's mind was not as good and nice as people would think. He had unintentionally gone into the mind of a Wizard, and had found out what had been happening in the wizarding world. He guessed it was his curiosity about the world that led him to actually being able to read the wizard's mind.

After that incident he had had to take meditation lessons, Storm was the one who taught him. Helping him by creating a sort of sound, like waves crashing of rocks and that. It was a soothing sound, and he got though the classes no bother, this had been when he was eleven years old. Also he had commented on how easy it was to actually get in, that had them teaching him how to clear his mind and stop anyone getting in.

----------------------------------------Hogwarts---------------------

"Harry Potter" shouted McGonagall as he was the next on the line.

Albus Dumbledore sat up straighter, paying more attention to the sorting feast all of a sudden. Severus Snape scowled, probably thinking another Potter.

"Harry Potter" she shouted once more when no one came

Still, silence reined the great hall.

They knew that Harry was supposed to show up, thanks to the look on Dumbledore's face. He looked worried and scared, McGonagall looked flustered and even Severus Snape had a look on his face. It was hard to determine what the emotion was though.

"Moving" said Dumbledore, suddenly wanting the feast over with so he could go and fetch the boy himself. Wondering what could have happened that the boy was not there. Could it have been the fact that he had blocked too much of the boy's magic? No it could not be that, he would find out in an hour or so.

Blaise walked up, he was the only one left, before McGonagall could shout his name. Putting the hat on it shouted "SLYTHERIN" before the boy joined his new class mates.

"Minerva, Severus come" said Dumbledore making his way out of the great hall.

Severus scowled, and followed resultantly, Minerva was following Dumbledore in an instant, worried about their precious Savior. As they made their way out of the school, Dumbledore muttered, "What has he gotten himself into?"

"Doesn't want to take the train like everyone else, probably used to being waited on hand and foot" snapped Severus.

"He lives with Muggles Severus, to them Harry is not a Savior" said McGonagall shaking her head.

"Yes, but they were told, I'm sure Albus added how important he was in the letter that was sent" sneered Severus.

"Actually Severus I told them nothing, just that his parents had died by a madman" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Why?" asked Severus confused, Dumbledore was up to something he wanted to know what it was.

"Because I left him there so he would not be spoiled Severus" said Dumbledore, Severus caught a glimmer of pleasure in Dumbledore's eyes. His eyes widened, what on earth had the old man done?

Severus however, didn't say a thing, he knew better than too, he had realized as soon as he crossed over, Dumbledore was as manipulative as Voldemort. However, at least Dumbledore let him play with his potions, and didn't use the Cruciatus curse on him.

They found themselves in Privet Drive before they knew it, too soon for Severus' liking.

"The wards are down" said a shocked Dumbledore.

"What does that mean?" asked a worried McGonagall wand out.

"Only one way to find out" said Dumbledore his wand was drawn too, Severus had his ready as well, just not as noticeable as Dumbledore's or McGonagall's.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Coming," yelled a woman's voice, as soon as she opened the door; "You" was all she said before slamming the door in their faces. She knew they were Wizards immediately; it had been McGonagall that had come to their home when she and Lily had been children. It was McGonagall that had introduced Lily to the wonders of the Magical world.

"Alohamora" said Dumbledore frowning.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" yelled an angry man, who was really fat, and looked purple in the face.

"We will leave, as soon as you get Harry for us" said Dumbledore as pleasant as ever.

"Your too late, the brat is gone, and probably dead, and good riddance I say!" said Vernon angrily.

"What do you mean?" boomed Dumbledore, looking seriously pissed off, his plans had backfired big time.

"The brat is gone! Are you deaf, now leave my home" shouted Vernon, if the group had been nearer they would have been deafened and spat on.

"Severus, Veritaserum please, stupefy" yelled Dumbledore levitating the huge man to the couch.

"My pleasure," he didn't want to be in the company of a fat Muggle all night, an unpleasant Muggle at that, not that he liked any Muggles or anything.

"Stop it! Get your magic of my husband" shrieked Petunia.

However, she found herself stunned as well. Severus put three drops of the liquid into the obese Muggles mouth. Severus then spelled the man awake, he could not move because of the affect the Veritaserum was having on him.

"Where is Harry Potter," asked Severus sounding bored.

"I don't know," said Vernon.

"When was the last time you seen him?" he then questioned.

"Last time I did was when he was eight, when Petunia tried to get him up from the cupboard the next morning he was gone, probably disintegrated into the night like you people do" said Vernon.

"Cupboard?" asked Severus frowning.

"That's where the nasty brat slept, we put a roof over his head, and gave him some of our precious food and that's the thanks we get by the nasty brat dying, he should still be making out breakfast" said Vernon.

"Your breakfast, an eight year old cooked breakfast?" asked Severus appalled.

"He has been cooking since he was five," said Vernon.

"Why?" asked Severus angry now, how dare they treat a wizard like that.

"Because he had to repay us for the roof under his head," said Vernon.

"What else did you make him do?" asked Severus.

"He did the garden, and all the house hold chores, no point in my Petunia doing them when we have a useless worthless brat that can do everything" said Vernon.

"All house hold chores he is only eight" snapped Severus shaking angrily.

"Yes, and if he didn't do them I would beat him to hell and back, he made lovely noise when he screamed," said Vernon he could not stop himself, he was under a truth potion that even got your thoughts from your head.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick" heaved McGonagall, really wishing she had protested more against the little boy going here.

"How did you beat him?" asked Severus, hoping it was just an occasional slap or kick just like his father had done to him. Nothing however, not even all his years as a Death Eater prepared him for this answer.

"Usually beat him with my feet until he was bleeding and begging for me to stop, I didn't usually stop until I broke something. But I cannot break his legs such a shame, he needed to do his chores. It was great watching him go around holding his broken ribs, my son loved to push him into walls and things too. The belt is the most satisfying, the buckle side" said Vernon.

Even this detailed description had Severus nearly puking his guts, the hate he felt for James Potter's son, Harry Potter vanished almost immediately. He could not hate an abused boy; he would not hate an abused boy. He would not torment an abused boy, who would probably be nothing like James Potter.

"Lets get out of here, there is no more use for us here" said Dumbledore, his eyes were not twinkling, but there was satisfaction deep within his eyes, also fear. Fear that he might never find Harry Potter, who seemed to have vanished.

"Are you going to let them off with what they have done?" asked McGonagall looking angry, her lips pursed together.

"We cannot let the Public know that Harry Potter is missing, the only person that will know is the Order and the Minister of Magic," said Dumbledore authority covering his voice.

"Very well" said McGonagall through pursed lips, it was obvious she disagreed with Dumbledore, and it was also apparent she would not talk to him for a long time.

Severus silently left; he had seen the fear and satisfaction in the old man's eyes. However, what he had happen to Harry Potter was way beyond his imagination. Swallowing the lump in his throat, there was nothing he hated more was people who abused children. He also knew Voldemort would be back, otherwise the mark would be gone, if Voldemort died that is.

He silently prayed that Dumbledore would not find the boy, but the boy would remain safe if he was alive. He knew Dumbledore would use him, mold him into his expectations. Harry who would probably latch to the first person he met for love, that was probably what Dumbledore had planned all along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

What do you think of the story? will Dumbledore ever find Harry? should it be Harry that finds Severus? and Severus realizes who it is? shall Severus find out and keep it a secret, distracting Dumbledore so he never finds out? will Harry officially join the school for mutants when he turns eleven? will they manage to unblock Harry's power after what Dumbledore did? will I have Wolverine and Rouge in this story? will I have Harry help her control her power so she can touch people? only using it when she wills it? doing something no mutant has ever been able to do? R&R please! tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading, again sorry for taking it down,

Debs


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hero's cry**

**Thank you Jessica**

**Chapter 4**

"Harry come here please" asked Xavier interrupting the class, he looked angry for some reason. Harry frowned, wondering what was going on, sighing softly he got up and walked with the person he thought of as a father.

"Come on in Harry" said Xavier once they had gotten to the headmaster's office.

"What is the matter?" asked Harry he was not timid as he was when he arrived sitting down he noticed Jane and storm were in the room.

"Harry, do you want to go to the Wizard school?" asked Xavier.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Harry confused.

"Well you declined to join the Mutant school; we sent the letter to you wanting you to sign it. It came back funnily enough by owl saying you didn't want to join the school properly" said Xavier.

"I don't know how, I've not signed anything" said Harry his eyes wide, if he didn't then who had was all he could think.

"Here" said Xavier handing over the paper.

"This is not my handwriting, and it's not my magical signature that's on it! It's the one that was around my home when I was little," said Harry looking at the paper he could see magical signature unlike the other mutants.

"Dumbledore guy then" said Jane looking angry.

"How dare he write for someone? That's not right! It even as the signature on it!" snapped Storm angry as the sky outside turned a dark color.

"Calm down, it's not right, I have a feeling if we had not gotten you, you would never have known about the Mutant school" said Xavier frowning.

"Can I get a new one, I do want to come here, I already am here," said Harry looking hopeful.

"Yes Harry. Don't worry we were not going to stop you from coming. We had at first thought you really had just not wanted to come. However, now we know differently I will give you another acceptance letter, here" said Xavier handing over paper, which was obviously an acceptance letter.

"Thank you" said Harry looking angrier that someone dared write his acceptance form and send it back.

"This one will be null and void as soon as you sign that one so doesn't worry" said Jean watching Harry who was angry.

"Good, I'm not happy with that man, how dare he block most of my magic and sign things that are mine," said Harry.

"But why did it go to Dumbledore and not you?" asked Storm.

"I don't know," said Harry closing his eyes he reached deep into his magical core and thought to myself.

"Anything addressed to me will come directly to me, nobody else".

"Do you think it worked?" asked Jean when Harry opened his eyes.

"I don't know, and if its wizard magic I doubt it" said Harry. Unaware that the spell Dumbledore had making Harry's mail come to him, frizzle and disappear.

Signing of the acceptance letter, he handed it to Xavier in satisfaction. He could hardly believe how close he had been to loosing his place as a Mutant just because of that man. He hoped he never crossed path with the man, otherwise he would kill him. He loved it here, with Jean and Xavier as his mentor's and secretly his parents.

--------------0

"Harry Potter is missing" said Dumbledore sighing softly he had just placed a silencing spell around the Ministers office.

"How on earth did that happen?" asked Fudge looking panicked.

"He ran away when he was eight" said Dumbledore softly.

"The little brat! And did he answer his Hogwarts letter?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, he just didn't arrive" said Dumbledore.

"Did you send someone to get his school things?" asked Fudge.

"Unfortunately not, but he should know because Petunia had to go with Lily when she went to Hogwarts. She should know the way, they didn't report him missing fearing Squibs and Wizards may get the Muggle newspaper" Lied Dumbledore.

"Yes that's sensible, otherwise people would know already, good she is obviously not stupid. How on earth are we going to find the boy?" asked Fudge looking tense.

"I don't know, I will look for him, but we must reassure the people that nothing is wrong. The whole school aren't daft we were all surprised when Harry didn't come. I think I will just say something like this Aunt is ill and he wants to stay with her. There are many Muggle illnesses hopefully we will have him in a few months. I have tracking spells on him as well, so nothing to worry about I'm sure" said Dumbledore.

"Good, let's just hope they haven't faded, with any wards where are you going to put him?" asked Fudge.

"Well the Weasley's will probably befriend him, so I will put him there" said Dumbledore.

"Hm…good light family I suppose," said Fudge nodding his head. Letting the headmaster deal with everything, and plus if the boy doesn't turn up he can pin everything on Dumbledore. He had after all not known where the headmaster had put the boy.

"Yes, now excuse me I have children to deal with" said Dumbledore getting out of the chair.

"Yes, yes good day Albus" said Fudge, as Dumbledore left.

------------------0

"Argh!" said Harry clutching his head in pain.

"Harry are you alright?" asked one of the students.

"Move aside" said Storm as she got to Harry.

"Harry what's the matter" asked Storm.

"I need to see the headmaster" said Harry, reminding himself he was officially in school now he could no longer call them Xavier nor Charles even Jean because they were officially teachers and he didn't want to disrespect them.

"Very well, class continue what you are doing, no using your powers and no fighting" said Storm as she helped Harry to the headmasters office.

-----------0

"Harry what is the matter?" asked Xavier.

"Someone was calling for help, it hurt I even know where they are!" said Harry moaning in pain.

"Clear your mind, welcome the presence of help into your mind, don't try and shut it out, it won't be loud trust me" said Xavier soothingly as Harry began calming down.

"Thank you" said Harry sighing softly god, he thought he had been going insane there.

"Your welcome, now tell me everything" he said. He was always willing to help someone in need.

"Well there is two people in need of help, one is being attacked and the other is stuck in a car, they are in the same area, there is a Mutant there, he has the Aura of a saber-toothed tiger" said Harry.

"Sabertooth." said Storm and Xavier at the same time.

"Harry stay here, Storm get Cyclops immediately and go and help you will be able to sense them yourself" said Xavier.

"Cant I go?" asked Harry.

"Fine you and I will go with them, I wont let one of my students getting hurt" said Xavier, he could not deny Harry anything, but also knew not to worry for Harry could protect himself.

Plus of what they knew, they knew that Harry would be a powerful, wonderful fair leader. Of which magical world was the question, Mutant or Wizards, the two worlds would fight over Harry in the end.

He would need experience as well as confidence that he could be a leader, and what better way than to see himself helping people. This was perhaps the first step of Harry being who he truly was and what he was meant to be.

----------------------0

"Hang on" Storm said, Cyclops, Xavier and Harry all held on, Harry wondering what she was doing.

He found himself, high in the air, the air rippling around them, guiding them to where ever they wanted to go. Mist settling around them so they were not seen, they didn't want their Mutant powers being found out.

They were landing within minutes, just as Harry was beginning to enjoy being in the air. He found himself at a battle sight, seeing a man being hurt by another one he put his hand out, a blast of fire cascaded out. Hitting the man straight in the chest, he went flying right into the woods, a fire started up in the woods, it seemed like the man was more than likely dead.

Harry was amazed to see that claws were in the man's hand, even more so when he suddenly saw them go back into the skin. He had never seen a Mutant ability like that, he looked like he could take care of himself. He wondered vaguely if it had hurt when he took them out.

Harry then spotted someone struggling in the car, running he grabbed Cyclops along with him.

"It's ok." said Harry as a girl looked at them in fright.

Cyclops burned the seatbelt away, Harry had grabbed her bare hand, and suddenly Harry felt himself weakening, screaming in pain, he fell unconscious. Storm quickly grabbed the girl she had gloves on so it didn't affect her. Cyclops grabbed Harry and they ran for cover.

Xavier had stayed next to the man, who was healing rapidly, and was soon better. Xavier knew immediately this was a Mutant, when he heard Harry screaming he wheeled over as quickly as he could. Wolverine quickly went over to the girl.

"What happened?" asked Xavier.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" said Rouge hysterical.

"She said earlier that when someone touches her something funny happens" said Wolverine looking down at the kid with concern.

"I see, get Harry to Jean, lets get out of here" said Xavier.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hero's cry **

**Thank you jessica for editing this you rock girl!!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry stayed unconscious for three days; they didn't know what was wrong with him. They didn't understand he had magical exhaustion, but they did understand that the girl had nearly killed him. Not that they blamed her, far from it they knew Harry would go nuts if they did. No they didn't blame her but they were really worried about Harry, but his life reserves were doing fine as well as nothing really being wrong with him.

"Harry are you alright?" asked a concerned voice as he woke up.

"Jean?" groaned Harry curiously.

"Yes Harry, are you ok?" she said repeatedly.

"Fine, just feel really knackered like I've not slept in weeks, and my magic feels different, what happened?" asked Harry looking quite worried. Mostly because he was scared he had done something to someone.

"If you can get up we will go to Charles office, discuss it there, Rouge will be there too" said Jean.

"Rouge?" asked Harry confused.

"The girl's name, the one you rescued" said Jean shaking her head; she kept forgetting that he had been asleep.

"Oh, help me then, I should be fine in a few minutes" said Harry getting up once again of the hospital wing bed. They were very uncomfortable, and wished he could make them more comfy but for some reason, no one seemed to want too.

--------0

"Ah Harry you are here good, Harry this is Rouge, Rouge this is Harry" said Charles as he sat at his desk.

"You really need to learn to control your powers otherwise you will hurt someone. It's a very unusual gift you have you know" said Harry softly.

"Ah Harry, no one can control powers such as Rouge has, I am afraid" said Charles softly sadness in his eyes.

"Yes it can, just like everyone else's powers, you said the same about the girl that creates shockwaves, now look at her, she can clap her hands without shockwaves coming out" said Harry looking determined.

"This is a completely different thing Harry" said Charles knowing Harry would not understand until he tried it for himself.

"No its not, everyone can control their powers, there is no such thing as not being able to control your power. Unless you are too powerful for your body to handle, but she is meant to have this power, and she has an amazing gift if she harnesses it. She would be able to take someone else's gift without harming them and use it as her own temporary. Not only that but she freed some of my mutant abilities; if I can teach her to control it then she may be able to help me. She is above class three! And I will see her harness and control that magic" said Harry determined.

"I see" said Charles curiously.

"You can sense mutants and their abilities?" asked Charles looking exited.

"Yes, I'm not the only one, I know of another person but she is only class two" said Harry softly.

"Who?" asked Jean curiously.

"Don't know; I just know I sense every mutant and their abilities, not only that but I can feel wizards and witches when they come close enough. I've only ever seen two but anyway I can now put more concentration onto my mutant abilities, they are more or less nearly unlocked" said Harry.

"Very well Harry but I must ask you not to touch unless one of the teachers are present this you must promise me" said Charles.

"You think I would do something so stupid?" asked Harry looking hurt.

"No Harry, he is just worried about you just like I am, I would have made you promise if Charles hadn't" said Jean softly scuffing Harry's hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Harry sheepishly.

"Are all student and teachers like this?" asked Rouge.

"We are close yes, but not as close as this, the reason for that is because Harry has been here since he was a child. I'm afraid the rest is up to Harry if he wants to tell you why he was here. Harry is almost like a son to us both, Jean and I" said Charles.

Harry just blushed before finding the floor very interesting.

"Oh, where is Logan?" asked Rouge curiously.

"Logan will be here with us in a minute" said Charles.

Logan came in looking around curiously; Harry had backed behind Jane looking quite scared. Logan raised an eye brow at the behavior; he didn't think he looked that scary.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Logan curiously.

"Claws" was all Harry said, he could almost feel the very metal running though Logan's veins.

"You mean these?" Asked Logan as the metal claws made an appearance.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry coming back out.

"Every damn time" said the man.

"You better be thankful you have healing abilities otherwise you would have been gone along time ago. You lost your memory as well didn't you? You can't remember who you are." said Harry.

"Yes" said Logan impressed that a little boy knew so much about him by looking.

"Your parents loved you, you never seemed to get hurt, and you never came to the Professor's school because you didn't have an ability that could be trained. Your dad became a drunk, always hitting you and your mum, he noticed when he hit you, and you healed. Only then did he stop beating your mum and took it all out on you, your mum didn't know, she never knew, she died thinking your father would look after you. When you turned sixteen you left, a bad man then turned you into a monster, using a metal through out your entire body giving you claws. Since then you have wandered from town to town in an empty carriage trying to fit in, and be yourself" said Harry.

"How do you know all this kid?" asked Logan looking in pain.

"Harry you cannot tell him anymore, he needs to remember on his own, I believe Harry has accidentally gone down to your mind, almost at your unconsciousness to get the memories. I'm sure you dream every night, but they are most probably memories, memories that your conscious mind has forgotten" said Charles softly.

"How did he get there in the first place!!" said Logan, he didn't know any mutants could have that kind of power.

"I'm sorry I wont do it again, I have many abilities, I'm also a wizard," said Harry.

"Wizard? As in magical wand waving story book wizards?" scoffed Logan, remembering reading them when he was a child.

Harry used his hand and levitated Logan from the floor, before using a spell on him, changing his hair color to Black.

"Now I believe you, good going kid not bad" said Logan actually liking the color his hair was.

"How come you are allowing me to go here? Aren't I a danger to the other students?" Asked Rouge who had stayed silent listening to them.

"No, as long as you touch no one and wear gloves or anything to avoid contact with everyone everything will go fine" said Charles smiling happily at her.

"I will show you your room, if you follow me" said Jean.

"Hey Jean" said Cyclops softly.

Harry glared at the man, he didn't like the fact that Cyclops was always after Jean, and she was his mum. She didn't have time for boys, plus Cyclops was not right for his mum, his mum deserved someone better, more special.

"Harry stop that!" said Jean seeing what Harry was doing.

"Keep doing it kid" said Logan smirking; he didn't like Cyclops much, seeing him faltering under the glare of a child made his day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Later that night Harry was asleep in bed, he groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning. He was obviously having a bad nightmare, he had his own room now being older and all. This was his first night in his own room, and he was not finding it as nice as he had first though.

--------Dream-------

"Quirrell where is the stone?" hissed the strange headed creature.

"I do not know master, I cannot get the mirror to give it, may I smash the mirror" asked the man cowering under Voldemort's anger.

"No, you fool if that breaks it goes with my hope of getting back. I need to get back before that Potter gets older, I need to kill him before he kills me" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes master" said Quirrell.

Eventually Quirrell managed to get the stone; his hearts desire was not to have the stone. But to please his master, to please someone who didn't think him a chicken or unworthy. Someone who trusted him and wanted to reward him with something no one else would be able to give him.

The stone…

Quirrell had confused the mirror, and it had given Voldemort his means back.

Quirrell was just about to do what he needed to do to bring Voldemort back, but before he could green flashing light blinding them was flung at Quirrell. Voldemort screeched in pain and anger as well as loathing, Dumbledore had wasted his plan. The stone had fallen busting into one million tiny bits.

Voldemort's spirit took off before Dumbledore could raise his wand again. Voldemort had taken a fleeting look at Quirrell before leaving; he was dead, to the world.

------------End of dream-------------

"Harry what's the matter?" asked Logan softly shaking the child away, he was screaming in his sleep. He had been next door; having good hearing was such a curse some times, specially having his sleep interrupted with screaming.

"What's the matter?" asked Jean crashing into the room looking worried.

"He is in pain and doesn't look like he is going to wake up any time soon" said Logan softly still trying to wake the child.

"Dumbledore never did have any good intentions towards me," groaned Harry wakening up.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean confused.

"I've just had a vision…" said Harry.

"You're a seer?" asked Jean shocked.

"No, I think I have a connection to this man I was supposed to have killed, I was able to get into Dumbledore's mind fleetingly, he was thinking how it was meant to be me there saving the world. He is angry because he cannot find me, really angry and he killed a man tonight," said Harry looking worried, if the man wanted to kill him so much then why had he not killed him when he was just a babe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Hero's cry**

**Thanks Jessica for editing this you rock gal! **

**Chapter 6  
**  
"Hey Harry" said rogue.

"Hello" said Harry smiling at his sister. Rogue had been there for about three months now, Rogue had settled in quite well, and Bobby and she were getting on well.

Harry was ecstatic with this, his brother and sister getting on well. So was his mother and Wolverine, everything was going great with Harry.

"Are you ready to try and server the block completely?" asked Harry looking exited. He was now nearly twelve years old and nearly on his second year at Xavier's school well officially anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Rogue softly.

"Of course, now come on," said Harry holding his hands out to her, he knew he would most likely be unconscious for a while.

"Harry are you sure this is necessary?" Asked Charles softly, he didn't like seeing the person he thought of as a grand child in pain.

"Of course, the old man is the only person who can remove them and I doubt he will. Even when he removed them, I will still be in the same amount of pain. It's my magical core expanding to fit all my magic" said Harry softly.

"Very well" said Charles defeated.

Rogue softly attached her hands to Harry's it had taken two whole months for her to learn to not hurt anyone without hurting them. Harry had no idea what he had done for Rogue; she can now actually hold her boyfriend's hand. Without putting them into a coma, or hurting them. It was pretty cool now; she could tap into anyone's magic and use it without hurting them.

She then let her powers loose, she didn't like seeing Harry in pain but she was doing it for him really. She didn't like the thought of it exploding when it became too much and possibly killing Harry. They all knew this that was why they didn't put up too much of a fight.

Harry was moaning in pain, it was not long before he was screaming in pain as the dame burst. His magic once again free, his magical core expanding for the last of his magic to be free.

Harry stayed in a coma for three months, it was a very long time but he could not wake up until his body had fully adjusted to all his magic. They all knew this, but it didn't stop them from worrying every minute of the day.

However, things had been happening to distract them, Charles' good friend had come back. However, he was not a nice man; he had been treated horribly as a child and had never really forgiven them for it. Charles had always had hope that his old friend would come back. The friend who helped builds his machine to find Mutants, carebro?

As time went on he realized; there was no hope for his old friend Magneto. He could control Metal, he was above class 3, and Mutants were classed according to their powers. Magneto was really powerful so thus he was above class 3; Magneto also wanted human's dead. Charles could not have that; he liked humans even if humans didn't fully understand them.

However, his decision was hard, very hard come to that, remembering memory's of Harry's the old man. He dreaded to think that he may become like that man; it was a horrible thought indeed. However, he had a decision to make, no one could make it for him…or so he thought.

"What's happened?" asked Harry wakening up; he smelt fear around the school.

"Come on let's go and speak to Charles" said Jean knowing she couldn't and didn't want to lie to Harry.

Now Harry was alarmed.

--------------------------------------0

"What's going on?" Asked Harry sitting down facing Charles Xavier.

"Well…Magneto is back and causing trouble, killing people" said Charles; he had to tell Harry because he knew for a fact that Magneto would want Harry. Everyone knew of Harry's unbelievable powers. He was the first Mutant to have more than perhaps three powers that were unheard off.

"Magneto? Your friend?" Asked Harry wide eyed.

"Yes, he had a bad childhood, if he is not stopped, it will cause a war between mutants and humans" said Harry.

"And we certainly can't let Voldemort and Magneto get together, that would be total destruction. I have no doubt that if Voldemort knew half of the Mutants would have already been joined by now. We need rid of Magneto before Voldemort comes back, which he isn't yet but I don't know how long it is before he is back" said Harry.

Yes, Charles, Jean, Wolverine Rogue all knew who Voldemort was; Harry had been in Voldemort's memories and gotten some handy spells. More people than that know of course, but that didn't matter right now.

"So what's the plan?" asked Charles, they didn't pretend to be in charge, Harry was good at planning strategy. Also good at deciding something for the best, it was a nice change for Charles.

"Well…if you don't want him dead I guess I can just block his Mutant genres. Or we go in for the kill and get rid of him altogether" said Harry shrugging his shoulders either way he didn't care.

"Best kill him and know it's over" said Wolverine.

"Yeah" said Jean nodding in agreement.

"Very well" said Charles knowing he would be outnumbered. He silently prayed for forgiveness from his old friend. For he didn't want this to happen, but knowing it was Magneto's own fault for getting himself into this situation.

"Ok," said Harry thinking on it.

"We have no way of getting to him; he has somehow blocked my powers from his mind. I cannot sense him, he must have built something to keep me out" said Charles softly.

"You maybe cant but I should be able too, as you know Wizard and Mutant abilities are different. I could try," said Harry.

"Very well" said Charles.

Harry closed his eyes, his eyes moving behind his closed lids every second or so. He looked like he was meditating; before they knew it his eyes snapped open looking shocked.

"What's the matter?" asked Charles shocked.

"He's here! In one of the Mutant rooms, one of the Mutants has betrayed us!" said Harry shocked.

"Who?" Asked Wolverine looking angry, it was surprising his claws were not coming out.

"I don't know him well, but it's the boy with the fire ability" said Harry.

"That's very disappointing but hardly surprising the boy is above class 3 as well" said Charles looking really disappointed that one of his students would even think of wishing someone harm.

"Come on" said the others all running towards the room they knew fire boy stayed in.

"We need a plan" said Charles knowing he would not be able to help them.

"Wolverine stay away" shouted Harry as he ran up the stairs.

"Why? You going to stop me kid?" asked Wolverine.

"No but are you forgetting Magneto controls metal?! He could kill you no amount of healing will be able to piece you together again." shouted Harry.

"Stay" said Jean wide eyed and scared at the very thought.

"Fine" said Wolverine clearly not happy.

"Thank you" said Jean thankfully.

Cyclops looked on jealous; he had always liked Jean but had never been with her. He had nearly succeeded until that boy showed up, now Wolverine. Why did the boy like Wolf boy and not him? He was way nicer looking. That wolf boy was just a stupid kid, in an adult's body.

They quickly ran into the room, storm quickly used a whirl wind to stop the fire balls hitting them. Cyclops quickly used his only power to burn him, which he succeeded, hurting himself in the progress he didn't use his power very often.

Jean quickly entered Magneto's mind, stopping him in his tracks from going near Harry. Both using their emotions to quickly stop Magneto, Harry and Jean. Wolverine quickly entered the room, and his claws came out, getting Magneto in the gut.

Magneto screamed, both Jean and Harry retreated, and watched as Magneto fell to the floor. It took a long time for the powerful man to die, Harry felt sorry for the man. However, he knew above all else what it was like to have a bad childhood, but he had not let that make him want revenge on everyone, every human. He didn't want revenge on every wizard because of what Dumbledore had done to him. Magneto had brought this on himself; Harry was brought out of his musings when Jean hugged him softly leading him from the room, leaving the others to deal with the dead man and the traitor who had betrayed them all well nearly.

"You were told to stay away" said Cyclops looking angry.

"Yes, you didn't think I would miss the fun did you?" sneered Wolverine to Cyclops he was sick of the man treating him like dirt.

"You should do as you're told," snapped Cyclops.

"Enough boys, you have enough to take care off" said Storm softly towards Magneto.

That stopped them, grimacing they both nodded before taking care of Magneto.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Hero's cry **

**Thanks Jessica**

**Chapter 7**

Years had gone by now, Harry knew more about any magic than anyone did. He was having the time of his life; he was now even a teacher at Xavier's school for mutants. Bobby and Rogue got together and now are engaged, however, they had a cure for mutants. It was announced on national TV.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Bobby stunned.

"We do nothing" said Charles.

"But we are not a disease! We cannot let them do this! They will force that cure upon us!" said Harry wide eyed.

"At least you will be alright you have other magic" said one of the students.

"I might not! This cure might lock away all my magic!" said Harry pacing up and down.

"I hardly think that they are going to force mutants to take the cure" said Charles frowning.

"They will then what will we do?" asked Harry angry.

"I will find out what I can" said Charles softly.

"Thank you" said Harry.

------------------Day's later---------------------

"Harry this is Dr. Hank McCoy" said Charles.

"Best known as beast" said Hank shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you, why am I here?" asked Harry curiously.

"He knows about the cure Harry" said Charles.

"I see, what can you tell me about it?" asked Harry.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it" said Hank.

"Listen here! Mutants will start being forced to take the cure! And we will be no more if you do not start speaking" snapped Harry.

"They would do no such thing" snarled Beast.

"They will I have foreseen it, they will have everyone at this school kidnapped and forced to take the cure. Then before we know it everyone will be forced to take it and mutation will no longer be" said Harry.

"They would never do that" said Hank wide eyed.

"They will," said Harry.

"He is telling the truth Hank, he has never lied before in his life and will only do what is best for the mutant world" said Charles softly. His eyes had widened upon hearing that they would kidnap the children from the school. It was supposed to be safe, how safe could it be if they were kidnapped? He could not let it happen.

"All I know is they are getting the cure from a boy, who can suppress mutant abilities. No mutant can go near him without loosing their power, they don't even need to be touching" said Hank.

"They are using his blood?" Asked Harry outraged.

"Yes" said Hank.

"Well where is he being kept" said Harry.

"In the safest place they could think of, the base" said Hank.

"We need storm, as well as others this place needs squashed to the ground" said Harry seriously.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone" said Hank.

"Don't worry I wont, just anyone that knows about the blood or the boy." said Harry his eyes flashing.

"Is that including me?" asked Hank his eyes turning dark.

"No, I trust you" said Harry shaking his head.

"Good" said Hank calming down.

"Get them together; I will go over everything tomorrow! Now I have some planning and finding to do goodbye" said Harry.

"I'm coming" said Beast.

"Fine." said Harry leaving.

"He's not very trusting" said Hank.

"No he's not especially with people he doesn't know, him letting you go has told us he trusts you." said Charles.

"Hm…I suppose you are correct, are the rumors true?" asked Hank curiously.

"Oh yes, they are very true" said Charles smiling.

"Amazing" said Hank seemingly impressed, very impressed.

"Charles what is wrong with Harry?" asked Wolverine, coming in.

"Wolf" said Beast.

"Fur bull" said Wolverine nodding his head Hanks way.

"He has some planning to do, everyone will be in here early tomorrow morning" said Charles softly.

"Ok" said Wolverine nodding his head before going away to tell everyone.

"Bye" said Charles as Wolverine went away.

"You got him to stay? How?" Hank asked surprised.

"I didn't, he seemed to have a soft spot for Harry" said Charles smirking.

"Amazing, that man has never stayed in more than one place before" said Hank impressed.

"Harry can have that affect on you" said Charles.

"So it seems" said Hank.

"Well thanks for the information, if what Harry said comes to pass I don't know what I would do" said Charles shaking his head.

"Me either" said Hank, he had accepted his mutant ability now, even though he still grinded the furniture.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Hero's cry **

**Chapter 8**

**Their journey to the base.**

"Come on Harry wants us on the plane!" said Wolverine running past Jean's room.

"What already?" she asked blinking in surprise.

"Yeah" said Wolverine smiling at the woman he loved.

"Let's go then" said Jean.

They ran towards the plane, which was already on and looked ready to take of even without them. Getting on they ran up the stairs until they saw Harry and the others.

"We are here" said Jean when Harry didn't look up.

"Come on then lets get this thing moving" said Harry strapping himself in, he was not controlling the plane of course, just sitting down letting storm and the others handle it.

"Your not going without me" said fur ball Hank McCoy.

"Why are you coming?" asked Harry surprised to see him.

"Family means more than a job" said Hank, and the mutants are his family more than ever now. He did not want too see the mutant abilities reduced to nothing.

Harry smiled at him nodding, five seconds later they were ready for take off.

"Ok here is the plan, I will go for the boy, you stop anyone else from getting in my way, even if you have to fight the army" said Harry.

"What do you mean? Why can't we go for the boy? We have way more experience than you" said Cyclops, he had always been jealous of Harry.

"Because you only have mutant abilities which he will suppress in touching distance of you, you would be no better than a normal person. I have Wizarding abilities I am the only one that can do it and stand a chance of being able to fight" said Harry.

"That's true," said Hank nodding his head, this boy was smart even he had not thought of that.

"Let's get going then" said Harry relaxing back into his seat ready for the long journey.

"Yeah." said the other mumbling in agreement and they were off. "Are you ready for this?" asked Harry five hours later, they were finally landing at the Alcatraz labs.

"Yes" said Hank smirking, it had been along time since he had been able to unleash the beast within, so to speak.

"Defiantly" said Wolverine growling softly, it was obvious he felt the same. They were both unleashing the monsters and beasts within them.

"Keep safe," said Harry softly.

"Someone needs to come with you" said Jean concerned.

"Then you can" said Harry softly.

"Ok" said Jean smiling and nodding her head.

"Ok then lets do this!" said Harry.

"Storm, Cyclops Wolverine, round the front, Hank, Frost Bite and Wall Walker will go around the back." said Harry. He didn't know their names very well, of course he knew bobby, but he liked calling him frost bite it was a nick name for him. As for the wall walker, he didn't like her, she was too close to Bobby for his liking. He just hoped that Bobby would not leave his girlfriend for that bitch.

The plane stopped; as soon as it did Harry turned himself invisible, he was unsure if it was a Wizarding gift or a Mutant gift. Shaking his head he started getting off the ship, the others knew not to do anything unless someone caught him. This then would mean he would have to set of a big bang with his magic.

Making his way along the corridors he didn't know where they kept the boy, he also didn't know how much longer he could keep the invisibility going. It was causing his magic levels to lower and he knew he would have to stop the spell or risk not being able to get back out of this building.

Sighing softly, he took the spell off hoping no one would notice him, he was dodging in and out of rooms. Eventually he found the boy's room twenty minutes later, walking in the doors slid closed after he went in. The boy looked at him in curiosity and fear.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Harry, would you like to get out of here?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" said Jimmy, he was sick of needles being poked into him, feeling weak when they took his blood. Most of all he was sick of being in the same room with four white walls and hardly anything to play with.

"Good lets go, and remember to be quiet" said Harry grabbing a hold of the young man. He felt strange as he did so, something had changed it was obviously his mutant abilities had been locked away because of his approximate of the young man who was clutching his hand.

"We will get in loads of trouble if we are seen," said Jimmy fearfully he had already tried to escape when he had he had guns pointed at his head.

"Then we mustn't be then right?" asked Harry letting the sliding doors slide shut as they walked out of the room.

"No" said Jimmy, he was desperate to be out of there, he just hoped this man knew what he was doing.

"Let's go" said Harry quickly dodging in and out of doors, behind things when he saw people. Unfortunately he was seen; the alarm was raised as was Harry's and the sound of fighting and guns being shot before they knew it.

"Oh no!" said Jimmy looking petrified.

"Don't worry," said Harry quickly pulling the boy in another direction.

"Harry!" said another girl.

"Wall walker!" said Harry sounding relieved.

"Let's go Jean is controlling them all she doesn't know how long she will be able too" said the girl quickly running in the opposite direction.

Harry ran at break neck speed and kept up with her, the boy didn't have any trouble keeping up. Which was a relief to Harry it would have taken forever if they had to stop every five seconds when the boy kept on falling.

"We are here!" said Harry quickly bursting though the door.

Guns began firing at them a mile a minute, Jean tried to get out of Wolverine's grip to get to her son but she was too knackered.

However, with the wall girl's fast thinking, she had them all sunk into the ground and coming out beside Jean and Wolverine.

"Harry! Are you alright?" asked Jean couching beside him.

"Let me see the building" said Harry weakly.

"Why?" asked Jean curiously?

"Needs burnt down, and everyone in it" said Harry.

"It's impossible" said Jean.

"Storm, start a wind that keeps all doors and windows shut to stop escapes" said Harry imagining the place on fire.

Fire started up, all over the place instantaneously

"I thought mutant abilities didn't work with me near?" asked Jimmy the leech in awe.

"They don't, apparently storm isn't all Mutant," said Harry surprised and happy, having discovered something new. He had forgotten about the boy being there, as had storm when they began doing what had been said.

"Impossible" said Storm surprise written all over her face.

"Obviously not, perhaps your mother was a witch? Or you have a descendant that is one" said Harry softly.

"Come on lets get out of here!" said Hank his arm guarding his face from the fire burning harshly in front of them. No one could stop the fire it was magical, no Muggle foam could anyway, it's too bad they didn't try water because it would have gone out then.

"Lets!" said Harry quickly getting his wits together getting the boy he quickly put him as far away from the other mutants and sat down himself. He was not going to let the boy sit by himself the entire journey. And to be honest the boy looked tired, so he placed a blanket that was on the plane over him, he was sleeping within minutes. Finally safe once again from the people that poked and prodded at him, and kept him in a room all day long.

"That was easier than I thought" said Harry relaxing back.

"You were just about killed young man!" snapped Jean.

"Yeah but I wasn't so don't worry yourself, no one will survive and no one will know anything about this stupid cure!" said Harry satisfied.

"Actually the important people know, even the president" said Hank.

"They don't any more" said Harry wishing their memories away, and all information about the cure set alight. He had no idea that he was using his wizard magic to obliviate them and using the fire to burn the documents. He thought he was simply using his mutant abilities, so he would be in for a surprise when he found out what abilities he had as a wizard.

"Good" said Hank taking the boy's word for it.

"I didn't get to do anything, there was no point in me coming this wasted trip" snapped Cyclops once again starting his pouting.

"Well next time we know not to bring you" said Harry shaking his head he was so sick of Cyclops and the way he was always acting to him and Wolverine, the stupid jealous prick.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Hero's cry **

**Chapter 9 **

**A wizard in need of help **

"That boy is amazing," said Logan he was still amazed that this young boy could command an entire room. Not only that everyone there seemed to respect him, which didn't surprise him the boy was amazing.

"Indeed" said Xavier as he passed.

"Someone needs our help," said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Cyclops, he had changed over the past few weeks, finally Harry couldn't help but think perhaps he has gotten over Jean and realized it was futile trying to win her over. She loved Logan and that was the end of it, Harry was thankful he hated Cyclops acting like a spoiled child.

"I can feel it" said Harry softly.

"Does whoever it is know he's doing it?" asked Xavier curiously; he had never asked that question before.

"No, he's too proud for that" said Harry.

"Proud? You act as though you know him!" said Jean, blinking in surprise when her son said such a thing.

"I can feel his emotions, that's how I know he needs me," said Harry.

"How on earth can you feel these things?" asked Hank.

"I don't know, just do I guess" said Harry, he had given up on questioning how he could do all these things himself and let them come. Since then the had come along in strides.

"When are you going?" asked Jean.

"And who's coming?" asked Logan.

"I'm going myself" said Harry.

"What no you are not young man!" cried Jean looking ready to send Harry to his room. He had never gone anywhere without her before, and it kind of scared her a little.

"Log I might need your strength, I don't know what size he or she is going to be! Or what age" said Harry.

"That's fine" said Jean grudgingly knowing that Logan would look after her son.

"I'm going to use my magic to get us there instantaneously" said Harry.

"Wow, how does that work?" said Logan looking nervous he trusted Harry but using strange magic he didn't trust.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, just close your eyes and we will be there," shrugged Harry as if he was passing the weather.

"I better come back in one piece" said Logan he meant it as a joke, but it came out more serious than that.

"Don't come if you don't trust me" said Harry, hurt appeared on his face for a second before it was gone.

"I do" said Wolverine immediately, he really did.

"What does he do?" asked Jean curiously.

"Just hold on to me," said Harry, looking at Logan rather than his mother.

"I will apparate us back to the Hospital wing, don't have anything ready I'm going to heal him" said Harry softly.

"Very well," said Jean, "Aren't you better doing it somewhere comfortable?"

"Suppose, ok I'll just come back here, make a bed for whoever comes" said Harry.

"Ok, now go" said Xavier, seeing how anxious Wolverine was getting.

With a 'pop' they were both gone.

"I will get the bed" said Storm softly.

"I will get the sheets" said Jean and both left the room, as quickly as possible knowing Harry would be back before they could blink if he wanted too.

They were back in the room, a lovely make shift bed was laying there for when whoever came could have a decent rest. The blankets were warm thick ones, and would keep a person warm. That's the best thing for sick people; they didn't know what kind of state he or she would be in.

---------------0

"Ok where are we at?" asked Logan looking around, and it was bloody freezing cold.

"I think we are in the UK" said Harry.

"UK! We travelled half the way around the world in seconds?" said Logan wide eyed.

"Yeah," said Harry anything he did no longer surprised him anymore.

"Fucking hell, so where is this person?" asked Logan deciding to concentrate on what they came there for.

"I cannot see him, or feel him...I don't know why" said Harry, the said person was actually unconscious.

"Let's have a look." said Logan.

"I guess," said Harry frowning his magic had yet to let him down, he didn't know what to feel about it right now.

They must have walked around for a good two hours, looking for a sign, then suddenly Harry stopped his eyes going closed.

"I can feel him now" said Harry.

"Can you lead us to him?" asked Logan curiously.

"Hold on again, he's a good bit away," said Harry.

Logan held on, trusting the magic more this time than the last.

They apparated, right next to a black clad figure lying on the ground. The robes ripped and torn, and blood pooling around them. Turning the black clad figure over, the realized this was a man, and he needed serious help.

"Can you lift him?" asked Harry he knew Wolverine had a lot of strength.

"Yes," said Logan, despite his tallness he was actually very skinny and light.

"Make sure both of you are holding on," said Harry, the once again unconscious bundle groaned in pain.

When he was sure all three of them were holding on to one another, they apparated away from Scotland and to the beautiful sight of America.

----------0

"Where the hell have you been what took you so long?" scolded Jean.

"Lay him down, I have to heal him" said Harry, he knew this man was running out of time.

Logan did as he was told, putting the unconscious man on the bed.

"Right let me though" said Harry, getting by the people in the room and putting his hands on the man's chest. Harry guided his magic out, coaxing it around the strangers, so they could heal him. Thankfully the magic accepted and together both magic's began healing the wounds.

Wound after wound closed, healing leaving nothing but the blood behind to say that there had been any sort of injury. What Harry didn't know as he was healing him, he also cleansed his soul and body. The dark mark began fading, no one would realize what had happened until this man woke up.

"There, we need some clothes, wolverine could you get some clothes for him? In fact go and have a shower and that first," said Harry upon seeing the dried on blood on Logan's cloths.

"Actually I think I will, I will see you all later" said Logan leaving, Harry saw his mother wanted to go with him.

"Go mum, we will tell you if anything changes," said Harry smirking, his mum hardly got any time with Logan to herself.

"I'm proud of you son" said Xavier, watching the black clad figure breathing in and out evenly obviously out of danger.

"Thanks, dad" said Harry, yes he thought of Charles as his father. He hardly called him dad; it was usually Headmaster or Professor Xavier these days.

"Your welcome, now what do you know about him?" asked Charles.

"Nothing," said Harry frowning.

"Wow," said Xavier, that's a first.

"His mind is closed," said Harry. "Much like mine".

"Even I cannot" said Xavier.

"It seems magic works better than mutant abilities" said Harry.

"Excuse me?" asked Xavier insulted.

"Not all just some, people and some magic" said Harry.

"Indeed," said Xavier smiling he had known what Harry had meant from the start, he hardly got to kid with his son it was nice to be able to for once

**

* * *

**

Well there we go! so who will the black clad figure be? im sure you all already know! so review for me! and goodbye! Debs


	10. Chapter 10

**A Hero's Cry **

**Chapter 10**

Severus groaned, and a unfocused person came into view, he couldnt help but think it looked like his enemy. Groaning again he said "James Potter? I'm in hell".

"I'm not James Potter, I'm Harry" said Harry cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Severus sat up abruptly, groaning but surprised he wasnt in pain, even his potions couldn't make him as pain free as this. "What did you give me?" asked Severus.

"I didnt give you anything," said Harry softly.

"How long have I been out of it?" asked an alaramed Severus.

"Just a few days," said Harry quickly seeing the man looking ready to panic.

"Then how did you heal me so much?" questioned Severus.

"I used my magic, its better than anything else i could give you" said Harry unknowingly insulting the man.

Severus hissed in anger, Harry blinked in wonder.

"What's the matter?" frowned Harry confused.

"I make potions for a living, i have a mastery in potions, and you just insulted me" snapped Severus.

"I'm sorry" said Harry, his face showing that he meant it.

Severus nodded curtly, accepting the appology.

"I'm Severus Snape, where am I" asked Severus, he wanted out of there as quickly as possible.

"You are at the mutant school of magic." said Harry.

"You mean Mutants are real? and its not just a myth?" asked a surprised Severus Snape.

"No its not a myth" said Harry smiling softly.

"Indeed" was all the man said.

"Are you in pain at all?" asked Harry.

"No I'm not, just stiff as if I've not used them in a long time" said Severus.

"Come on then lets meet everyone else!" said Harry taking Severus out of the room, right into another one which was filled with people.

"Harry Potter! what do you think you are doing this man shouldnt be up yet!" said Jean scoldingly.

Severus' eyes widened, thats why he only said his name was Harry!

"He's fine.." protested Harry looking around at Severus. However, Severus looked far from fine, he looked like he had been stunned standing up.

"Sir?!" said Harry his hand waving back and forward across Severus' face.

"Your Harry Potter?!" shouted Severus coming out of whatever shock he had been in.

"Em...Yes, i just told you" said Harry slowly as if he was speaking to someone slow.

"You said your name was Harry not Harry bloody Potter!" snarled Severus.

"Do not talk to my son like that" said Jean coming in front of him.

"Lily?!" gasped Severus, but shook his head, it wasnt but she looked helluva lot like her.

"No I am Jean nice to meet you" said Jean holding her hand out. Logan was behind her, and he growled letting out his very long claws. He was really protective when it came to Jean now, and Harry as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry about how I spoke to your...son I'm just overwhelmed, we have been looking for him for a very long time, over seven years" said Severus, shaking her hand.

"Ah, so you are working with this Dumbledore man?" asked Jean.

"Indeed" said Severus surprised at how much she knew.

"Well if you think you are taking Harry think again, I am not letting my son near that monster again" snarled Jean protectivly.

"I wont, Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard, I wouldn't work for him if I had a choice" sighed Severus feeling the need to sit down. Once Severus sat down everyone relaxed and sat down as well, Jean on Logan's knee.

"Why? what has he got on you?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's keeping me out of Azkaban, I used to be a Death Eater, someone evil or bad I joined thinking it was something I belonged or I would have a family. I was a fool, when Voldemort made me kill someone I changed sides, all I could see was Lily when I hurt someone" said Severus.

"Who is this Lily?" asked Xavier.

"Harry's mum" said Severus, the word rolled off his tongue strangely.

"My mum was named Lily? so why did you call my mum Lily just now then?" asked Harry confused.

"She looks really similar to your mother!" sighed Severus.

"Well stay here then, the wizarding world cant get you here, otherwise they would have gotten me" said Harry softly.

"Where exactly is here?" asked Severus softly.

"America" said Xavier soothingly.

"My God, no wonder no one can find you! they are still looking every nook and cranny of the United Kingdom" said Severus surprised.

* * *

**I know its very short but its an update! lol someone gave me this idea and i really just wanted to write it, but it didnt come out how i wanted it too and it didnt seem to want to...well anyway you get my picture review please! R&R and goodbye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A hero's cry **

**Here we go i am so sorry its taken me so long to update this story! its just I've not had the muse for it! and if i had typed it - it would have ended up dull and boring so i waited and im glad i did! finally ive been able to think of something to keep you all happy! a new chapter and i hope you all enjoy it very much. **

**Take care everyone **

**Oh and thanks everyone for the amazing and encouraging reviews :-P hopes to see more in the future. **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

**Now on to the chapter! **

**Chapter 11**

"You have to come back to the UK" said Severus.

"He most certainly will not!" snapped Jean pulling her son away, scared in case any harm came to him. Forgetting that Harry could very well protect himself.

"Are you willing to let millions of people die back home? Just so you can stay here?" snapped Severus angrily.

"They are nothing to me" mumbled Harry.

"That's your mother's friends, father's friends and everyone else you are condemning to death" said Severus.

"You will not speak to my son that way" snarled Jean the anger radiating of her in waves.

"You would put that kind of burden on a child's shoulders?" said Charles looking much like Dumbledore looked at him all the time - pure and utter disgust and anger.

"You don't understand! There's a prophecy about him!" said Severus desperate for that man he didn't know to stop judging him.

"A prophecy?" asked Charles calmly.

"Yes! The one with the power to defeat the dark lord, born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies!" said Severus "I don't know the rest of it but that's why Voldemort went after Harry in the first place."

"So…who knows the whole prophecy?" asked Charles already having a faint idea of who it was.

"Albus Dumbledore" sighed Severus.

"I see," said Charles his face closing of in anger.

"Then why would the man put spells on him to stop him access his magic?" snapped Wolverine he had been filled in on everything. Jean and Wolverine spend quite a lot of time talking about Harry.

"What?" asked a white shaken Severus Snape looking ready to pass out.

"Here sit down" said Harry coming and helping Severus sit down in a comfortable chair.

"He took his magic away?" asked Severus fearful.

"Yes" said Charles.

"Merlin" said Severus looking years older.

"Why would he do such a thing? Unless of course he wanted to loose?" asked Jean.

"I don't know" mumbled Severus he looked like he was going to go into shock any minute.

"Look its ok, I managed to get my magic back" said Harry hoping that would calm the man down.

"How is that possible?" asked Severus looking up at Harry.

"A mutant has the ability to take your magic, and use it as her own here she undid all the blocks I had on" said Harry.

"All?" croaked Severus.

"Yeah, he put more than one, there was about three I think" said Harry.

"Fuck me, I can't believe this! It took Dumbledore three times to bind your magic?! That must mean your three times powerful than him!" said Severus now awed.

"Does it? Oh" said Harry he didn't realize that he was the most powerful being on the planet.

"No wonder it's said you can defeat Voldemort" said Severus.

"How is that?" asked Jean.

"He's the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, he's three times more powerful than Albus Dumbledore." said Severus still awed "That's amazing".

"We always knew he was powerful" said Jean.

"How did you get to him? He disappeared one night from his aunts? Did you find him wandering America?" asked Severus, curious about how he had come about the Mutants.

"He didn't disappear we came to get him, Jean here is a mind reader, a call for help led us to England. We of course knew he was a mutant and brought him here" said Charles.

"I see," said Severus "I am glad, when Harry disappeared when he was younger we found out when he was supposed to turn eleven. We used Veritaserum" said Severus.

"Veritaserum as in truth potion?" asked Harry blinking curious.

"Yes, Dumbledore I'm sure put Harry there on purpose to be abused. However, I do not know for certain" said Severus.

"He would do that to a child?" gasped Jean horrified.

"He would, he's not all light and good as most people seem to think he is" said Severus darkly.

"Well we know that, it's not nice to bind someone's magic!" snapped Charles.

"It's illegal where I come from" said Severus nodding his head agreeing completely.

"Then why is your magic also bound?" asked Harry curiously.

"What?!" said Severus his eyes widening in shock "My magic is not bound!"

"It is, and it's all centred on the black tattoo around your forearm" said Harry his head going to the side as he continued to look at Severus.

"Illegal you say?" asked Charles obviously not believing it.

"Yes it is! Magic is rare where we come from and it's a sin you could end up in Azkaban for binding someone's magic to the extent he bound Harry's magic!" said Severus.

"It has Dumbledore's and someone else's signature, the one that gave me the scar I have on my forehead" said Harry.

"You see magical auras?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Yeah, so two people have bound your magic…question is why though?" asked Harry frowning curiously.

"I can wager a guess if you are correct" said Severus betrayal was written all over his face.

"I am," said Harry sounding confident.

"I have no doubt" said Severus seemingly resigned to the idea that his magic was bound.

"I can unbind it for you, but your tattoo will end up gone too, as it's a magical one" said Harry.

Severus just blinked once, before it came to much for him and he passed out.

Severus never thought it would be possible to be free of both masters, and have that blasted mark removed. It was like a dream come true, and a dream that Severus never thought that would come true.

* * *

HaHa lol wanted to do that at the end there! have Severus Snape passing out phew thats the chapter done im just glad i was able to get it done. Better news? i already have the next chapter in mind! sooo look forward to a next chapter of a hero's cry! lol i sound like someone writing out an episode! right anyway please R&R my story and tell me what YOU THINK!! R&R byeee xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**A Hero's cry **

**Chapter 12**

"How are you feeling?" asked Jean as he came around, with a white cloth on his forehead with ice cubes inside it.

"I'm fine, how long was I out of it?" asked Severus before groaning and saying "Again". He kept the cloth on his head; it felt nice and cool against his feverish brow.

"Fifteen minutes" said Jean moving away from the man's personal space.

"Did...did you mean what you said?" said Severus before clarifying himself "About the mark"

"Sure," said Harry. "But I'm still not going back, not until I'm ready"

"Ready? Your not going at all young man!" snapped Jean angrily.

"I'm not sure myself" sighed Harry rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Severus didn't bother protesting, he didn't blame the young man if he didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world. If he hadn't been in it since he was one who was he to go into a war? That's like asking an innocent Muggle to fight their battles.

"So when do you want it done?" asked Harry.

"Not now! He has to rest and get better!" said Jean.

"Fair enough" shrugged Harry.

Severus was disappointed but didn't say anything, he should just be grateful he was getting the blasted mark off. None of this showed on his face, his mask was in place just like always.

"So what am I supposed to do here?" asked Severus.

"Why not introduce potions to the children?" asked Xavier.

"What?!" said Severus wide eyed "You don't do potions here?!" shocked to the core.

"No we don't," said Xavier "One I'm sure the students will be thrilled to learn"

"I don't know you may not have the ingredients I need to brew a potion" said Severus. "Some of them are really, really rare" he admitted.

"I see, well I'm sure you, Harry and Jean can have a talk about some ingredients and see if it's possible" said Xavier softly.

"I can't see any harm in trying" sighed Severus. He didn't have anything else to do anyway so there was no point in saying no to something that might make potions a more liked subject. He loved potions that's why he became a master he would love to help students find the passion and love he had for the subject themselves.

"Good!" beamed Harry.

"For now I suggest we get him a room to sleep in, he looks dead on his feat" said Jean looking once again concerned for the young man.

"I'll help him up" said Wolverine, helping the man up, Severus was a proud man but knew to keep his mouth shut, he didn't want to anger a man who could rip him to shreds in the matter of minutes.

They gave him a really nice room, too much sunlight that he was not used to but it would do him fine. The colours were natural browns and creams. It was a nice change, from Hogwarts and the constant green, silver, gold, red, blue, bronze, black and yellow.

"Get some rest, you need it" said Wolverine leaving the room, Jean said "Have a nap; I will come back at dinner time, show you the way to the dining area."

"And the rest of the school when?" asked Severus curiously.

"Some time tomorrow perhaps, once you have properly rested" said Jean "Until then you are on bed rest" she finished sternly.

Severus had to bite back whatever was on his tongue. He was a guest here, he had manners and that didn't involve sneering.

"Just be lucky you are getting to have your dinner with us and not in bed!" she said with a pointed look she seemed to know what he was thinking. That freaked him out just a little bit, until he remembered she was a mind reader she may have picked up on what he was thinking.

"I apologize" said Severus bowing his head; he knew when to leave his pride behind also.

"It's alright" smiled Jean.

"I can see why Harry found a mother in you" said Severus once he was sitting on the bed.

"Why is that?" asked Jean.

"Your much like Lily, kind caring and a mother hen" smirked Severus "She was really like you"

"Perhaps that helped, but he came to call me mother on his own terms" said Jean softly.

"Yes I have no doubt about that" smirked Severus.

"Sleep, I shall be up in a few hours" said Jean walking towards the door and shutting it quietly.

-------0

"How is he?" asked Xavier once Jean had entered the headmasters office once again.

"Extremely pale and he needs a decent nights sleep!" said Jean "After a decent sleep he should be a lot better"

"Well his injuries are healed, so that won't be a problem" said Harry.

"No they won't" smiled Jean "Because of you"

"And you mum! Don't give me all the credit!" said Harry, he was a very modest boy and didn't like taking credit for something else he felt someone had helped in.

"We must let the students know another guest is here" said Storm.

"Indeed we shall" said Xavier "Don't want them to think there's an intruder"

------------0

"Severus? Severus?" said Jean softly.

Severus was up as if he had been drowsed in freezing cold water, wand in hand.

"Calm down!" said Jean softly backing two feet away.

"I'm sorry" said Severus looking embarrassed and quiet scared, he could have hurt her. He wasn't used to being forced awake, from the little sleep he manages to get.

"It's alright," said Jean softly "Harry was much the same, minus the wand of course"

"Was he badly hurt when you got to him?" asked Severus getting out of the bed and stretching.

"He was indeed, he wasn't able to heal as quickly as you, I had to keep him asleep until he was at least a good bit better. Otherwise he would have been in constant pain" said Jean.

"What they Muggles did was despicable keeping a child in a cupboard!" snarled Severus.

"That was his bedroom, where he had been since he was just a baby" said Jean.

"Merlin" swallowed Severus looking shocked and scared.

"Come, dinner is waiting" said Jean. "If you can walk that far" she finished looking concerned.

"I'm fine, a lot better" said Severus meaning it, that sleep had done him the world of good.

"You look it," said Jean "The students are aware of who you are so they wont be shocked too see you"

"Ah," said Severus looking uncomfortable now.

"Don't worry they wont bite! Or stare" teased Jean.

Severus just raised an eyebrow he wasn't used to people kidding on with him so he didn't know what to say.

* * *

Next time we will have SEverus' mark removed! Harry and Severus will bond! will potions become a subjects at the mutant School?! R&R plz tell me what u think and take care byeee


	13. Chapter 13

**A Hero's Cry **

**Here we goooooo! Another update when Fan fiction decides to work again that is but right now I'm getting nothing….so I'm just going to write my next chapter xD goodbye folks **

**Chapter 13 **

Weeks had gone by, Severus still hadn't gotten his mark removed, Jean didn't think he was fit enough to get it removed. She kept telling him to put weight on and go out get some sun let his skin breathe.

So Severus got used to his new life, getting a good sleep, not having to go to the Headmaster's office or the best yet not being called by the Dark Lord. Despite having the mark no one had summoned him. He did wonder why for a few minutes each time he remembered but that wasn't often. He didn't have the time to sit and mule about his mark all day. He found himself always busy doing something with the people here.

He had spent quite a lot of time with Storm, she was the opposite from him, and she was light and him dark. Quite like yin and yang but don't get them wrong they were just friends. The both swung in opposite directions. Although some of the others were trying to convince them to get together.

However, one of the few people that weren't happy was Harry, although the young man didn't understand he liked getting people together. Wolverine was the only one to see that Harry was becoming agitated at how he was feeling.

"You need to help Harry" said Logan softly, when it was just her and him in bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean obviously confused.

"He's becoming very confused about his feelings towards Severus" said Logan.

"Why would he be confused" asked Jean looking straight at Logan.

"Haven't you noticed? He gets angry when he sees people trying to get Storm and Sev together" said Logan frowning it wasn't like her to not notice it.

"I've been concentrating on Severus! I didn't notice" gasped Jean looking shocked and disgusted with herself.

"I need to speak to him" she said trying to get out of the bed.

"Don't! Let him sleep he's hardy had any sleep at all using so much magic" said Logan holding onto Jean's arm.

"I suppose" said Jean reluctantly.

"Come on" said Logan cuddling them in for the night.

---------------0

"Well Severus did you find the ingredients?" asked Xavier.

Severus had been busy gathering every single ingredient related to potions, then trying as he may to get hold of the potions shop in America. He got everything he needed in the end it cost a fortune but he didn't mind. He even got some ingredients that he had never heard of before.

Severus could feel experiments coming on.

He had also gotten a gift from Harry, a book/journal it wasn't magical so it wasn't automatically updating. It was refreshing having to watch what he was doing because he couldn't erase it.

Severus loved his new life, new friends, new life, new routine, new everything he couldn't thank Harry enough. If he hadn't been found then he would still be back in England in his boring hurtful life.

"We found everything" said Severus.

"I'm glad, so does this mean we will be getting a new subject?" asked Xavier.

"No, they need books" said Severus, he would just copy them all, and he just wished he could go back and get his things. He didn't realize he had said it out loud until he saw them all looking.

"You would go back? And risk the chance of being stuck there?" asked Storm shocked.

They knew just how bad Dumbledore was; how he would put Severus in Azkaban (They also knew about the Dementors) just to keep him under control. They knew there was spells that would keep Severus inside Hogwarts.

"My life is back there," said Severus trying to get them to see why he would risk it to go back.

"Well if we must go back, then we must" said Harry.

"You are not going young man!" said Jean wide eyed, she didn't like the thought of loosing her son.

"I will come with you" said Logan "He wouldn't expect someone like me"

"Fine" sighed Jean "But I'm coming too"

"Everyone will mistake you for Lily Evans" said Severus "You are almost her double"

"I don't care, I'm going! I want nothing to happen to my son" said Jean.

"Fair enough" sighed Severus. He was just over the moon that they were taking him back to he could get his things. He just hoped to god Dumbledore hadn't trashed his rooms, because some of this most important things were there. The rest was at Spinsters End.

"When do you want to go?" asked Xavier.

"Whenever someone can take me" said Severus, he didn't know he had been apparated single handily from UK to USA.

"I'll take you today if you like" said Harry "It will only take a few minutes"

"It's the UK I live in" said Severus sceptically "It will take us days to get there"

"No actually it wont, I apparated to get you in a few seconds" said Harry.

"Here and back?" asked shocked Severus.

At Harry's nod he asked another question.

"From USA to UK? Then back?" he then asked his wide eyes going bigger.

"Yes" said Harry getting annoyed now.

"No one could do that! Should be able to do that!" said Severus.

"I am not everyone!" sighed Harry.

"Then I'd like to go at about 4 o'clock in the morning," said Severus "There's less chance of being caught that way"

* * *

Oooo So it Starts Will They Be Caught In UK? And Forced Somehow to Stay? or Will Wolverine's 'Claws' come in handy? will Dumbledore finally get hurt? will people begin to see just what kind of man he is? just man not importal or god? R&R plz


	14. Chapter 14

A Hero's Cry

Chapter 14

"You do realize your son is quite wealthy?" said Severus from the couch; the teachers were gathering around, Harry was off with Bobby and his girlfriend Rouge. They adults liked when he actually spent time with his friends and people his own age.

"I know he's never spent a cent of his earnings it's all accumulating in the bank" said Jean.

"I mean where he's from, in England. His birth Parents were very well off…he came from a very wealthy pureblood family" explained Severus.

"I see, could this be another reason Dumbledore wanted Harry broken?" Wondered Jean out loud.

"Possibly" said Logan, who was no longer travelling in hopes of remembering his life. He found he no longer cared about the past but wanted a future instead. He already had one with Jean and Harry as well as everyone here in the Mutant world.

"I'm not sure…the Dumbledore's are supposed to be very rich but Dumbledore likes to flaunt his wealth. He gets custom made clothes, runs the Order, donates to hundreds of different charities every year…he needs everyone to see how gentle and loving he is" sneered Severus.

"So there is every chance that he's bankrupt?" asked Jean.

"You don't go bankrupt in the wizarding world…well I suppose you could…but it hasn't happened in all these years. There is a chance he might have used the entire fortune" conceded Severus.

"Is there a chance he could get his hands on Harry's money?" demanded Xavier looking shocked and angry. He knew Dumbledore probably could do whatever he liked and get away with it.

"Yes" mumbled Severus wearily.

"How?" frowned Jean.

"Harry's godfather was no doubt put in charge of the vaults should anything happen to them. He's in Azkaban for life it's a prison for telling the Dark Lord where the Potter's were…there's a chance he could get guardianship of Harry. Or become his magical guardian and have full access to his vaults" said Severus "That is allowed up until they are twenty one"

"Jesus Christ we must have it investigated while we are over there, tell me is there any way that we could go in disguise? Would magic be able to do that?" asked Jean she didn't want anyone stealing her baby's money.

"Sure but Dumbledore could see right though them…I do have a poly juice potion though he wouldn't know then" said Severus softly.

"Poly Juice Potion?" frowned Jean she hadn't heard that potion mentioned before.

"Turns the drinker into someone else" explained Severus.

"How is that possible?" frowned Logan looking doubtful.

"You place a piece of the person you want to turn into inside the potion and drink it. It's not the most pleasant potion to drink especially with someone's hair or toenails in it" said Severus with a smirk as Logan gagged in disgust at the thought.

"That's just disgusting" said Jean.

"Are we getting some sleep before we go?" asked Xavier, himself, Severus, Logan, Jean and Harry had decided to go. They were going to Hogsmade; Xavier wanted to gather as much Intel as he could about the Wizarding world for Harry's sake.

"I'm not even tired" said Jean in fact she was rather excited about going to see what world Harry could have been a part of. She was sure not all of it could be bad, after all society had bad and good people.

"Me either" said Severus he had done nothing but rest, he was finally going back home even if it was just to gather his things. He was worried about things though and it must have shown as Xavier asked him why.

"You seem rather appreciative why?" asked Xavier softly.

"I'm just worried the Dark Lord may be able to track me though the mark" admitted Severus.

"Do you want Harry to remove it before we go?" asked Jean softly, he was back to his full strength now so Jean didn't mind letting Harry doing it.

"I'm worried my magic will be immense and knock me out" said Severus he didn't want to miss his opportunity to go back.

"It's possible but you have brewed quite a lot of potions, just tell us which ones to give you should that happen. I do not want to take any chances of someone hurting my son" said Jean softly.

"Ok" said Severus his resolve strengthened.

"Harry should have no problem doing it for you, he should be back in an hour" said Xavier. Harry always told them when he was coming home, and was always on time. He had never had any sort of teenage rebellion perhaps because of his childhood but he wasn't exactly sure.

"Do you think its even likely Harry will be recognized?" frowned Logan.

"Unfortunately yes" sighed Severus "When I first woke up I thought he was James Potter…he does look like his father but also has bits of his mother in him" said Severus with a sad smile.

They spoke about other things for the remaining hour before Harry came home. He found a very cheerful room with his parents and friends talking about magic and Mutant powers.

"Hey guys" said Harry softly it was twelve o'clock at night the others usually went to bed at half eleven. He knew their routine better then them sometimes, they did have students to teach tomorrow. Or at least they were supposed to; obviously it wasn't going to happen now.

"Harry I'm glad you're back Severus needs the mark taken off tonight before we go. He's worried Tom Riddle might be able to track him though it, will you be able to manage that?" asked Logan.

"Sure it's no problem, just…both of them will come down, whoever's getting your magic will stop getting it they will know something is up" said Harry.

"I think they already do its been months since I've been in touch with either of them" said Severus softly.

"Ok" said Harry, "Sit down" when Severus did, he rolled up his sleeve; Harry noticed the look of disgust Severus gave the ugly tattoo. It didn't seem like he was going to miss it then, Harry didn't know it caused Severus pain all the time.

Touching the mark, his head began to pound it was actually quite painful to touch. Groaning he quickly forced his magic into the mark, quickly making it go around Severus' body. Wanting it to be over with as soon as possible, he had to put up with the pain for a good five minutes before Harry finally saw the strands of magic begin to disintegrate.

Harry fell to his knees; Severus was the first to get to him, holding onto him quite snugly. Harry didn't want to move, he was comfortable, he liked Severus more than he had ever liked anyone. He wasn't going to admit it, when it was obvious Severus didn't like him that way. Unrequited love sucked, and Harry was beginning to believe it.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus soothingly.

Logan held Jean back, whispering to her to look at how comfortable Harry looked. She looked so sad, watching her son she was going to have to speak to Severus. See how he felt before having a long conversation with her son, she would have to find somewhere else for Severus or keep them out of each others way. She would be damned if her son hurt because of a stranger staying in his home, he wasn't a stranger she liked him but her son came first.

"I'm fine just give me a minute" said Harry his hands firmly on his forehead, trying to stop the pain. Finally the pain started ebbing away as he sat there, unfortunately Severus didn't stay long, and reluctantly Severus let Harry go. Jean noticed the look on Severus' face and grinned like a Cheshire cat, so Severus liked his son and didn't want to admit it. She wondered if it was because he was young or if he was scared Harry wouldn't accept him.

"I'm going to lie down for a while" muttered Harry softly "Wake me up when its time to go"

"Of course sweetheart" said Jean looking worried.

"I'm fine mum" murmured Harry slipping out and going to his bed.

"Will he be ok?" asked Logan softly he hadn't seen Harry so down before.

"He will be fine, he just has a sore head" said Xavier softly.

It wasn't a surprise when Jean, Logan, Severus and Xavier ended up falling asleep in the room waiting for four o'clock to come. Thankfully Severus had set an alarm to wake him up, which woke the entire room up. Jean went up to see Harry making sure he was alright before bringing him down.

"It's just a shame you won't be able to get the books you wanted" said Logan to Xavier as they walked out to meet Harry and Jean.

"You won't need to buy any books; I have enough to bring you up to date. I will also bring my catalogue with me, it brings things automatically though a box I bought as a teenager" said Severus only really anti social people really bought the box. Most Witches and Wizards preferred apparating and seeing what they were getting instead of trusting people. It was four o'clock in the morning not even in the wizarding world did shops stay open all night. Sure there were a few pubs open and a few big food retail stores but that was it.

"Fantastic" beamed Xavier - he was rather looking forward to having a read at this world.

Harry drank the potion as soon as he apparated them all away, he was now Bobby he found it rather odd walking around as his best friend. However, he knew it was the best thing all around.

First stop was Gringotts.

Jean was making Harry take control of his vaults and stop anyone accessing them.

* * *

You Know I'm Very Proud Of My Self For This Chapter! Cor I Didnt Think I Would Be Able To Write It But TA DA! Got It! :) YAHOOO So Will They Get Caught? Will Dumbledore Have Put A Spell At The Entrance Of Hogsmade? To Tell Him The Truth Identity Of Anyone? Or Will There Just Be One At Hogwarts? When Theres Only Severus and Harry Together? Will Severus Be Killed Immediatly And Harry Get Away? Will They Both Survive? Voldemort attack Hogsmade and loose his family? R&R plz


	15. Chapter 15

A Hero's Cry

Chapter 15

"My names Harry Potter and I'm here to claim my inheritance" said Harry confidently walking up to the goblins. He didn't as much as twitch at the ugly looking things as many Muggle Born's would have done.

The goblin in question looked up at Harry as if he couldn't believe him. Or should the goblin say her, as Harry looked like a women at the moment with silver pixy hair cut.

"He's in disguise just take us to see the head of his accounts" sneered Severus abruptly.

"Very well" nodded the goblin. They actually liked Severus, because unlike most of the people there they weren't fakes and pretending to be nice and saying nasty things behind their back.

As soon as they walked through the door, Harry could feel a tingling going though his body. Also saw many spells placed around the room, Harry frowned and wondered what they were.

"They are wards making sure poly juice potion isn't used, one also uses magical signature recognition. They are connected to the Goblins so they know who they are dealing with and cannot be duped" said Severus softly as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Ah that explains it" nodded Harry thoughtfully.

"So how can Gringotts help Harry Potter this late at night?" grinned Grekin softly.

"I wish to claim my vaults and gather an inventory for the past seventeen years" said Harry softly sitting down, the others quickly followed him but remained quiet. He was eighteen years old nearly nineteen, his parents had been gone for seventeen years so he was checking from way back the just to make sure.

"I gather you are aware that your guardian has control of your vaults?" asked Grekin.

"Who would that be? I haven't been in the wizarding world since I was one years old" said Harry dryly.

"Albus Dumbledore, he became your magical guardian the night your parents passed away" said Grekin he didn't want to say murdered it wasn't very nice and he wasn't sure how Harry would take it.

"Passed away?" scoffed Harry "They were murdered do not treat me like a child I know very well what happened"

"I apologize I just wasn't sure how you would react or if you even knew" said Grekin bowing in respect.

"I know so Dumbledore didn't waste any time in going after my accounts when my parents died" said Harry he wasn't exactly surprised he knew Dumbledore wasn't as light as everyone made him.

"So it's legal?" snapped Jean unable to hold her tongue any longer.

"It depends do you want to press charges?" asked Grekin.

"My son and I want to yes" said Jean looking very angry, she had to stop her powers from reacting and raising everything in the vicinity to the ceiling.

"Then the best you can do I'm afraid is arrest him for theft and he would no doubt get away with it. He is a very important man in this world and everyone believes he can do no wrong" sneered Grekin an ugly look on his face.

"Theft?" frowned Harry.

"When you turn seventeen you legally become of age, technically he's only been stealing your money for nearly two years. The Wizengamont granted him his petition to become your magical guardian after Sirius Black was imprisoned" explained Grekin.

"I see" said Harry looking furious.

"What if he can prove he didn't get a penny of it?" asked Severus looking intently at the goblin.

"It would be hard to prove and feeble at best you know as well as I no one will arrest Dumbledore for such a petty theft" sighed Grekin.

"How much has he taken" demanded Jean. Logan put a calming hand on her shoulder, so she didn't do something she would regret.

"This is an inventory of everything removed in the past seventeen years" winced Grekin handing over the paper. Jean went red in the face; she didn't have to convert the money from Galleon's to Dollars to know he had removed a lot from her sons vault.

"What the hell's a pensive?" asked Harry when he grabbed the paper from his mum.

"It's a place for storing memories they are extremely valuable and rare" said Severus before the Goblin could reply.

"The books? Hundreds of books have been removed and lots of trunks full of jewels?" gawped Harry.

"Will he be able to get them back? Technically they are his property and should never been removed" said Severus his eyes narrowed and he was breathing heavily as if he was trying to keep himself calm.

"Everything apart from the money up until two years ago you can get back" nodded Grekin.

"Who the hell is Molly Prewitt?" asked Harry.

"Molly Weasley let me see" demanded Severus.

"She got two payments put into a vault…right before you were supposed to attend Hogwarts" frowned Severus.

"That we can get back" nodded Grekin "It's easy to prove that you didn't have that money"

"We want it done as soon as he leaves" said Severus; he didn't want a chance of Molly going to Dumbledore and them both coming here. He didn't want to be caught, he was rather happy living in America he had done his duty to this world and didn't give a damn what happened.

"Very well" nodded Grekin.

"I'm leaving pretty soon I've got all the money I need in America I just don't want anyone else touching it" said Harry sounding insulted. It was his family's hard earned money Dumbledore was spending Willy nilly. Jean and Xavier might be his parents but Lily and James had been his first family even if he could hardly remember them.

"Very well just sign these then is there anything else I can do for you before you leave?" asked Grekin.

"No I'm fine thank you is there any way I can get regular statements to where I stay?" asked Harry.

"Now that you have claimed them they will go to you, do not worry the address is confidential no one not even us will know where you are. However, Owls will know where you are and they will find you" said Grekin.

"Ok" said Harry nodding his head.

"Fantastic sign these and you should have half an hour before anyone realizes what happened" nodded Grekin handing over papers for Harry to sign.

Smiling weakly he signed all the papers they rolled up and disappeared in a puff of smoke, another piece of paper probably the copy materialized in his folder beside the Goblins.

"Let's get going" said Jean she was worried something was going to happen.

"I need a picture of your quarters" said Harry softly. Meaning Severus would need to lower his shields and let Harry have a peak inside his head.

Groaning Severus did what he was told, not really thinking about it. Harry grinned softly he was just as he imagined it to be, he wasn't leaving his family him they were going with. He wasn't taking any chances with their lives, there was a war going on and he just had a bad feeling about everything.

"Hold on" said Harry, everyone did as they were told; Harry held onto his dad Xavier and his chair so both items would be transported with them. Suddenly they were in Severus' room, when they landed Severus gawped at his room before fainting in an undignified heap at their feet.

Harry had to resort to throwing water at Severus' face to wake the man up. Harry wasn't sure if anyone had been alerted to the fact someone was here. There were wards upon the room his magic told him as much but he didn't know exactly what they were.

Spluttering angrily he came around, Harry help Severus' hand away from his face as the wand was abruptly pulled in front of him. "How did you do that?" gawked Severus putting his wand away looking only slightly sheepish he hadn't done that in a while.

"What?" frowned Harry "And hurry and get your things there's wards all around this room"

"You apparated into Hogwarts…it's never been done before….not even Dumbledore can do it" said Severus.

"I don't know Severus but please gather your things" said Harry he could feel people all over this place and magic pulsing with fear something had happened. He had a feeling someone knew they were in here; thankfully Severus did as he was told quickly gathering his things.

"Remember that box Severus" said Xavier softly; it had been the first time he spoke tonight. He seemed quite content to watch everything and let others handle the problems.

"Someone's coming" said Jean her voice barely a whisper.

"It's Dumbledore" said Xavier "And a Minerva, a Filius? And a Remus and a Black" he knew because he could read their minds and memories.

"You can get though Dumbledore's shields?" whispered Severus wide eyed, if he could do it to Dumbledore's there was no doubt he could raid Severus' and see all his horrific past.

"I can but I do not usually do it without permission" said Xavier "We needed to know what we were up against"

"Black? As in my godfather?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes he was released from prison…he was sentenced there for twelve years" said Severus "Surprisingly he came out relatively intact" he finished dryly.

"I'm almost finished" said Severus quickly gathering the remains of his things. His potions and books were first to get done, going though everything special to him including pictures of him and Lily. The least special stuff was packed last things he wouldn't mind leaving behind should they have to leave abruptly.

"I can't hold the wards any longer with all the apparating I've done I'm exhausted and we need to get back" sighed Harry, gasping in shock when he heard his own voice half way though the sentence.

"Shit" swore Severus shrinking down the last box as the wards crumbled, gathering around they held onto Harry just as the door was blown open. Dumbledore looked at Harry with shock and rage, before it turned to Severus. A snarl left the usually good and light Albus Dumbledore, just as Harry began apparating Sirius Black leapt towards Harry, Remus tried to stop Sirius and they both got pulled along for the ride.

"DAMN" snarled Dumbledore was the last thing Harry and the others heard before they fell with a thump back in America into the very office they had spent the majority of the night in.

"Harry!" shouted Jean when her son fell to the floor.

"Get a pepper up potion now!" demanded Severus rolling Harry onto his back using his wand to figure out what was wrong. He was silently glad he had taken Medi wizard training with Poppy before he left school.

"Its fine" sighed Severus in relief "He's just magically drained"

"He just apparated to and back from America and held wards that stopped Dumbledore getting in so it's no surprised" muttered Severus mostly to himself as Jean came rushing back with the potion Severus requested and he quickly administered it to him.

"America?" shrieked Sirius weakly.

"How did he apparate out of Hogwarts?" yelped Remus. As if he was suddenly remembering something important.

Remus looked utterly stunned he stood there wondering what was happening and why Severus wasn't back with Dumbledore and what his best friends son was doing there and why he came to Hogwarts with Severus and how he knew him in the first place.

"He will sleep for a few days until his reserves build up again" said Severus lifting Harry up and putting him on the make shift bed, before covering him up.

"That was too close for my liking" said Jean sitting down next to her son.

"Severus can I ask what a prophecy is?" asked Xavier looking worried.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"Please just answer" sighed Xavier looking even more upset.

"It's a prediction of something happening" explained Severus.

"Why would Dumbledore get someone to fake one?" asked Xavier.

"It was a fake?" gasped Severus.

"Indeed…" said Xavier "Dumbledore promised the woman the divination position if she did it".

"Which means Harry isn't responsible for killing Voldemort" said Severus looking like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He grimaced though when he realized he was still responsible for the death of Lily and James. All for a fake prophecy it made him sick to his stomach. One thing for sure if Severus ever went back to Scotland he would kill the headmaster no matter what happened to him. He had killed the only person he had loved in his life, with the exception of his recent fondness for her son. Which was why he was trying to stop it in his tracks but every time Harry did something it amazed him and made his heart grow fonder of him. Like tonight apparating into Hogwarts without realizing what he had done, then throwing it off by making him pack as if nothing had happened. He was the exact opposite as his father, even Lily who had been desperate to prove herself and liked to brag a little. Harry was down to earth, honest and shy and Severus found it terribly sweet and attractive.

* * *

Will Jean corner Severus? will sirius and remus go home or stay? will remus be more accepted in the mutant world? will sirius fight with severus and cause harry to hate him? will dumbledore find them though sirius and remus? or will remus and sirius lead dumbledore right to them and betray harry thinking they are doing the right thing? will harry be forced to battle their war? and severus captured to ensure harrys coporation thinking harry has known severus longer than he had? R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**A Hero's Cry **

**Chapter 16 **

**Sirius And Remus Are Idiots **

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by that?" snapped Remus defensively, Dumbledore had been good to him for his entire life, since he was eleven and allowed him entry into Hogwarts. Despite the fact he was a werewolf and could have caused someone harm. So it came as no surprise when Severus heard the tone Remus Lupin took with Xavier and himself. However, he should know better than to talk to people like that who was hosting him in their school. Willingly or unwillingly, as the idiots had come with them using even more of Harry's magic up to get them here.

"You could have permanently hurt Harry you fool" snarled Severus ignoring Remus' question altogether.

"What do you mean by that? What could have happened to my son?" demanded Jean, Severus always compared her to Lily; she was a fiery red headed woman who would die for her son. Even if Harry wasn't hers biologically they thought of each other that and that's all that mattered to them both.

"They grabbed on in mid apparation, Harry could have ended up expanding too much of his magical core and burnt it out" explained Severus, throwing a very nasty look at the blushing men standing half ashamed half defiant in front of them.

"If anything happens to my son, I'll drive you insane and then I'll kill you…do you hear me?" said Jean sounding like she was ready to strike at them.

"Now wait a damn min…" Sirius suddenly squeaked and backed off his eyes wide with fear. Severus found it amusing to say the least; Logan had come up to Jean and unleashed his claws as Severus liked to refer to them as. Severus had never seen Sirius so cowed before and he wasn't going to deny it - it gave him all the pleasure in the world to see. He slightly wished Logan had been at Hogwarts, now that would have truly been amusing.

"Harry is not your son," said Remus soothingly "He's the son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter" as if she didn't already know that, as if Remus was under the impression that Jane thought Harry was her biological child. Severus couldn't help but snort, really Remus was supposed to be the smartest of the bunch but right now he was being pretty damn pathetic.

Suddenly Severus realised, Dumbledore might have traces on the mutts. Quickly spelling anything that might track Dumbledore to them away, he relaxed. Sirius nor Remus hadn't had the time to even defend themselves, and they were in a war. Severus just sniffed in distain; their reflexes were disgusting how they had survived this far he wouldn't know.

"Pathetic" muttered Severus, and he was thankful to have done the spells. They stupid idiots did have tracking charms upon their persons; it was a good job Severus was so damn paranoid. Or Dumbledore would have been hot on their heels.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" asked Jane her voice going cold and dark glaring at Remus darkly.

"Of course not" said Remus bashfully, he couldn't get on their bad side, not if he wanted to get to know Harry and get him to come back home, where he belonged.

"Our son is back home, the world you know isn't Harry's home" said Xavier smoothly his voice a little cold. When he heard their thoughts, Xavier was always glad for his abilities at times like these.

"This, where ever it is, isn't his home, he belongs in the wizarding world! He's a wizard his parents were wizards!" protested Sirius hotly.

"Actually he is part mutant" said Logan dryly.

"Mutant? But I thought that was a myth" said Remus dryly, Severus didn't like that - it had been his reaction too.

"It is very real, and you are standing in a school for people like us, we teach them as best as we can to control and harness their powers" said Xavier reproachfully.

"Harry has only ever known this world, this is his home" said Jean defensively.

"You had no right kidnapping him from his home and bringing him here" said Sirius as if he knew best.

Severus choked back an ironic laugh "Didn't Dumbledore tell you the truth mutt?" sneered Severus his voice getting even more dangerous and low.

He knew that Sirius Black didn't kill the Potters. Black didn't have any mind shields what so ever, so Severus didn't have a trouble reading him like an open book. If he had seen him the night the Potter's died he would have known then. He had served his entire sentence, and petitioned with a big bulk of money to have a trial. Which he was granted, to their horror he had been innocent of all crimes committed. They practically gave him the money he had used for the re-trial plus an extra eighty million galleons for a gross miscarriage of justice they said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I mean Harry Potter was abused by the Dursley's I was there when Dumbledore interviewed them with Veritaserum. They confessed all, to the beatings, starvations, leaving him alone in cupboards for weeks on an end" sneered Severus furiously, how could they idiots not have looked into this further? And actually believed Dumbledore when he told them he had been kidnapped.

"Do you really have to tell someone I don't know - things like that?" groaned Harry wakening up; he was no longer ashamed of what happened to him. In fact if Harry was honest he barely remembered it. He was a grown man now with a part time job, teaching students at Xavier's school for mutants. He would only go full time when the pupils all changed - Harry found it awkward teaching people he had known for a long time. People he had once gone to school with like Bobby so he usually taught the younger years.

"I apologise Harry" murmured Severus, going over to check the young man, giving a thankful sigh that he was indeed alright. He helped him sit up, then stand before he guided the still wobbly young man to a seat.

"I thought he was responsible for my parent's death" said Harry his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I didn't do it!" squeaked Sirius wide eyed still half shocked about what he had heard from Severus Snape.

Harry grimaced in disgust, did that grown man just squeak at him? Squeak? Xavier and Jane had to smother their laughs upon hearing their son's thoughts. Honestly they all continued to underestimate him, apart from Severus though.

Severus on the other hand had rolled his eyes at the man.

"He knows, one of his mutant abilities is mind reading and he's an empath" said Jane agitated. She was very angry for their earlier comments, how dare they say she wasn't his mother! As if she was deluded.

"They said what?" snarled Harry standing up, only to groan and sink back down with a wince.

"You really need to stop doing that! It's annoying only hearing one side of the conversation" sighed Logan in dismay.

Severus smirked and nodded at Logan in agreement. He was just greatly relieved Harry was alright and seemed to be recovering.

"Is what Snive…Snape said true?" asked Sirius timidly.

"What the hell were you going to call him?" asked Harry his face a blank canvas his emerald eyes flashing very dangerously. He loved Severus and he wouldn't see him insulted by these men. He didn't care if Severus never returned the feelings well he did care he was extremly hurt but that didn't matter. He still wasn't going to allow someone to say horrid things about him.

"Calm down Harry, don't use magic Severus said your core was depleted" said Logan. He had come to understand magic better he and Severus spoke a lot. They both knew what it was like to try and fit in and not be able to, plus Logan and Severus were both sarcastic and bad tempered some times.

"It's alright Harry, the name no longer bothers me" said Severus, trying to avoid thinking about the times James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had used it at school and sadly failing. He just hoped and prayed Harry wasn't able to read his mind right now. Sometimes Harry was able to but most of the time Xavier, Jane and Harry were unable to get though his mental shields.

"Get them out of my sight please" whispered Harry, his head pressed against his forehead. Severus was astonished to see tears trickling down Harry's face, worried now he went back over and forced Harry to meet his eyes. So sad were his usual vibrant green eyes that Severus wondered what on earth happened.

"What is the matter?" asked Severus, not removing his hands from Harry's face forcing the man to meet his eyes.

Logan held Jane back, wanting to give Harry and Severus a chance to bond for once.

"I'm seeing horrible things, please get them away" whispered Harry his voice tortured and pain filled.

"Do as he asks" said Xavier, Jane was nodding along with him.

"Right you two move" said Logan quickly taking charge, something was upsetting Harry and he wouldn't put up with it. Unleashing his claws was enough to get them into action, as a precaution Severus summoned their wands from where he sat crouched in front of Harry his eyes never leaving his green eyes.

"What did you see?" asked Severus soothingly.

Harry seemed incapable of speech just staring forward in horror. Harry's mind was in turmoil no wonder Severus didn't seem to recipocate his feelings, if thats how his father had acted. He compared it to finding love in someone who bullied him, if Dudley wasn't his cousin he would have used him as an example. His hopes and dreams were flying away, and he couldn't utter a single word.

Xavier answered grimly; Jane just hugged her son from the side, letting him know she was there for him. "His father bullying you mostly, seeing them ganging up on you, it's brought on some memories he had forgotten about the Dursley's. He's also seeing some dark cloaked figures and the dark cold feelings they were emitting"

Severus swore harshly, he summoned a dreamless sleeping potion and coaxed the young man into drinking it. Keeping a steady grip on him as he went limp as sleep claimed him. Harry didn't fight him, welcoming the chance to get rid of the images even temporarily.

"What were they?" asked Jean her eyes clouded with tears that wanted to fall.

"Dementors, the foulest creatures to roam this earth, they can suck out ones soul but they feed on happy emotions. They guard the wizard prison Azkaban only the most notorious criminals are sentenced there" explained Severus as he lifted Harry into his arms.

"Harry thinks you could never love him for what his father done" whispered Jean in agony.

"Excuse me?" choked Severus in surprise and no little shame as he remembered his old feelings for Harry before he was due to start Hogwarts.

"This isn't our place" said Xavier gravely.

"He is our son! Charles maybe not officially but how he thinks of us! I cannot see him heartbroken!" said Jean adamantly. Both of them couldn't help but think of what they had just heard their son say and conceeded the point. Harry truly thought Severus wouldn't love him, if he didn't they needed to know. Their fears were put to rest with Severus' next words, now all they could do was wait and see how it would unfold.

"You have nothing to fear," said Severus looking down at the man in his arms in awe. He liked Harry a lot, he owed him a lot too but never once had he considered his feelings could be reciprocated. Jane could control her gift, could stop herself from reading ones mind, Harry couldn't unless he was blocked. Xavier too could stop it, and they usually didn't pry, today they had to ensure theses strangers hadn't meant any harm.

"What's going on?" asked Logan coming back.

"Have you ensured they are locked up for the night?" asked Severus.

"They are, I don't want them wandering around and giving the students a turn" smirked Logan. Anyone that wanted cursed was welcome to walk around unannounced - the students didn't like strangers in their school.

Severus smirked, he would prefer that but he wanted them out of Harry's reach. Especially in case they tried anything, they were still twisted around Dumbledore's finger. They would have to come to terms with their lives here - Severus wasn't putting Harry at risk of being found by Dumbledore. Harry was too precious for that, he no longer cared about the war - the old fool can handle it himself. Considering he had just found out the prophecy was a fake it was a good thing. They would just have to wait till things calmed down and tried to talk some sense into those two stubborn mutts. By the looks of things Harry wasn't going to be able to stand being near them and that filled him with grim satisfaction. It just goes to show that the world didn't revolve around them; they didn't get everything they wanted.

With a sigh he took Harry to his room, tucked him in and without thinking kissed his forehead. As much as he would like to stay there, sit in a chair and wait on him wakening up - he wouldn't for twelve hours so Severus could get sleep then come back. He had to talk to Harry about what he had seen, as much as he loathed James Potter he didn't want Harry to think too badly of his father. Not only that, he had to tell Harry how he felt, before Harry assumed the worst. Now that he knew he had to speak up, he guessed the abuse had lasting affects after all - for he hadn't been aware of Harry's feelings.

"Goodnight little one" sighed Severus before going to his own bed which was just down the hall. He didn't even bother unshrinking any of his things; his mind was in too much turmoil to do anything else. In the space of a night he had realized Black was innocent of his crime, Harry had feelings for him and he had also saw very unsavoury memories of his father and godfather. He had also been apparated directly into Hogwarts, what else? Oh yeah Dumbledore knew for a good certainty Harry was alive and would re-double his efforts. Especially after seeing him able to apparate and Dis-apparate in Hogwarts. Learned Dumbledore had indeed been stealing money and also precious artefacts from the Potter accounts. The beauty of Gringotts was that everything was registered, every single little thing. So they would have every bit of Harry's possessions back.

Which reminded him, he had to let Harry know about Gringotts in America, and how he could have his money and inheritance moved here. Goblins were strong magically and it wouldn't be a problem. He had to get it done in secret though, with a privacy spell and oath on the goblin involved. So that nothing could reach Dumbledore's ears even if Bill Weasley worked in Gringotts at the main branch.

Severus as surprisingly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow - the fears he had about not sleeping tonight were for naught. His last thoughts and actions were to smirk at the thought of Black and Lupin in the dungeons and how much they deserved to stay there for as long as they were alive. It was with pity that Severus knew they would be moved out soon, he knew Logan wouldn't give them anything to eat though, for hurting Harry. Logan was like a papa bear when it came to Harry, and Harry loved Logan in return as another father figure.

It was awe inspiring how Harry was able to get so many people on his side. It was not hard to be, Harry was kind, gentle, but also a very good leader and teacher as well. If Harry went back to the Wizarding world one day, the world would look at him as the next Merlin (he wasn't going to insult Harry by saying Dumbledore) Dumbledore was evil, manipulative and Harry was the opposite. He was good, light even if he was very honest he didn't use much sarcasm but when it did it continued to surprise Severus.

He couldn't help but muse where Harry would have been sorted - he had traits of all four houses. He was very loyal to those he loved; it sent a jolt though Severus when he realized he was one of them. He was very studious, and had very high scores at school. He was cunning and honest the traits of a Slytherin and was also immensely brave but not in a Gryffindor way - as Severus couldn't stand Gryffindor's. Harry didn't think himself better than everyone else like most Gryffindor's. No in the end he would have either been a Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff much to the surprise of the school.

If he had stayed at the Dursley's Severus shuddered at the mere thought, he probably would have ended up in Gryffindor - Dumbledore would have made sure of it. Or like a lot of abused students he may have been sorted into Slytherin and scorned by the whole school.

Sleep that night wasn't easy for Severus, he kept seeing the Dursley's over and over again. Heard Vernon's almost gloating voice boast about what he had done to the savoir of the wizarding world seeing Dumbledore's satisfied blues eyes afterwards. Three or four times he woke up in cold sweat, before giving in and going into Harry's room. Conjuring up a comfy chair he pulled it next to Harry's bed. Sitting down he put his head on the bed and ended up falling asleep again. His hand found its way into Harry's and he found sleep much easier knowing Harry was here and safe even in his unconsciousness he knew all was well. He could feel Harry's magic thrumming even asleep as if it was calling for him.

* * *

Will Sirius and Remus 'keep trying to make Harry see sense'? or will they continue on with their new lives here? or will severus have to resort to obliviating them and sending them back? will harry get on with either of them? or will their memories be too bad? one azkaban the other turning into a mindless wolf every month? with he hate them on principle for ruining the image of his father? or just for the fact he loves Severus? will Severus admit it or back out in fear that he's not good enough for him? will harry get the love of his life and two more protectors or two idiots trying to send him back? will they even believe the others when they tell them the prophecy was faked? will they go back to kill voldemort? and dumbledore then leave? harry is powerful enough to do just that! will remus and sirius try and split harry and severus up by telling harry severus is death eater? he has no mark but they dont know that! R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

**A Hero's Cry **

**Chapter 17 **

**Severus, Harry, Remus and Sirius **

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus, as soon as he could feel Harry stirring. He had been up for a couple of hours already, since nine o'clock testament to just how tired he was. He was always up at six AM every day, sometimes he slept a little later on the weekend.

"Woah it's really weird being rested and not dreaming" said Harry blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It was the first time he had ever taken Dreamless sleeping potion obviously.

Severus just looked down amused by the words coming from Harry.

"Where are they?" asked Harry sitting up still trying to get his bearings together.

"Down the stairs" said Severus smoothly smothering a smirk that wanted to break through.

"Oh, well that's good" said Harry, wincing as he remembered the memories.

"What you saw your father doing…it wasn't all facelets of his personality" said Severus kindly "He loved you and your mother of that I am sure"

"Maybe but I can be disappointed cant I? That's what you meant by being in hell when you first saw me…Dunno why" shrugged Harry "But I don't look all that much like him"

"You don't" agreed Severus.

"So what are we going to do with those two men?" asked Harry watching Severus expectantly.

"That's not why I am here" Severus pointed out.

"Now that you mention it what are you doing up here?" asked Harry blinking curiously at Severus. Despite his question he rather liked it, having Severus in his room when he woke up in the morning. Well not exactly in the chair but he wiped those thoughts from his mind before they could linger. He couldn't afford distraction when Severus was actually there. Only in private did he allow his mind to wander to more appealing things.

"Harry…how do you feel about me?" asked Severus coming straight out and saying what he wanted. That's how he was and he wouldn't ever change, even Harry wasn't as shocked by Severus' straight forward question as he should have been.

"I um…why do you want to know Severus?" whispered Harry hating how weak his voice sounded to his ears.

"Before we continue I have to know" said Severus a little adamant.

"Why? So I can be knocked back no thanks!" scowled Harry.

Severus smirked in amusement; times like that Harry reminded him of his mother, Lily Evans-Potter.

"No Harry I would never do a thing like that, I just want to know if this is some silly crush you are going to get over in a few weeks or if it's something more. I am an adult I am not looking for lust or sexual relations for a few weeks I think too much of you for that - to indulge you in that" said Severus explaining when it became apparent Harry wasn't going to be the one to advertise how he felt.

Harry blinked blank astonishment on his face; out of all the things he had expected Severus to say that wasn't it. He had expected Severus to be gentle with him and let him down, using his father as the excuse. Only when he realized what Severus said he began really thinking about it, he could see Severus getting twitchy the longer he remained quiet.

"It was never a crush Severus, I'm not thirteen years old I think I know the difference. I've never really had a true relationship anyway, I've had a few crushes but never like this. I was more interested in making friends, having a family and being happy for my family to think about anything much. I'm not sure when I began falling for you. It was so gradual it snuck up on me like smoke, I never thought you would like me back so I hid it after I did realize" said Harry softly, a flush spreading out across his face.

Severus noticed Harry had refused to use the words 'I love you' not that it bothered him. It made him feel a little better that Harry wouldn't just say it, that he would wait until the right time. If there was ever a right time, Severus silently mused if this was a good idea. Harry was young, young enough to be his son but then again he always seemed older than his looks mostly when you look him in the eye.

"Part of me wants to see you with someone your own age; I am old enough to be your father. Part of me understand why you would like someone older, part of me the part that's been lonely for a long time my own doing of course wants this" said Severus softly.

Fear showed on Harry's face, he swallowed thickly, what if Severus did decide he was too immature? Harry didn't think he could actually live with the all out rejection.

"I've always wondered if I'm too immature for you, I won't blame you if that's what you want to do" whispered Harry his eyes firmly planted on the floor; a sheen film coated his green eyes. Severus could see Harry looked ready to cry but by sheer will he was able to stop them. That's when Severus realised just how badly the Dursley's truly did affect Harry's confidence even till this day.

"If we do this we go slowly?" said Severus it was more of a statement than a question. "Get to know one another and see where it leads, if it doesn't work out fair enough we both tried and we will part ways still friends alright?" friends thought Severus he didn't have friends, well not really but then again he began to think about Logan, Jean Grey, Xavier they did classify as friends. He spoke to them, liked them, and actually looked forward to spending time with them. Severus rolled his eyes inwardly honestly he was going soft after all.

"Yes Severus that is all I can ask" said Harry thrilled, at least he would be able to convince Severus he wasn't a child. He had no idea that Severus _knew _he wasn't a child. Severus was afraid that it _was _just a passing crush of Harry's and he would be over it Severus already knew that his feelings for Harry wasn't a passing fancy.

"I shall leave you to get ready, Black and Lupin are being brought up the stairs in twenty minutes please be there" said Severus softly.

"Do I have to?" grimaced Harry, remembering last night.

"Yes but do not worry, I shall try and shield the room or at least you so you cannot hear anyone ok?" asked Severus softly.

"When?" asked Harry eager for some quietness.

"Right now if you like" said Severus taking out his wand.

Performing a long incantation in Latin Severus put his wand away once more, nodding curtly towards Harry he left. Unfortunately he didn't look as graceful as he usually would as he didn't have a cloak on nothing that billowed out behind him.

* * *

"You have no right to be treating us this way! We are not criminals!" snarled Sirius furiously, as they were man handled along the corridors. Remus wasn't fighting instead if walked slightly ahead, of course Sirius being the idiot he was continued to aggravate a man who could claw them to death in seconds. Sirius kept getting poked in the back with the sharp blades because he continued to moan and groan constantly. Yelping in pain occasionally as well, it was just a shame Severus wasn't there to see it.

"Shut up and walk" growled Logan furiously, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Make me!" hissed Sirius childishly.

"Sirius give it a fucking rest!" hissed Remus rubbing his temples looking and sounding annoyed.

That stopped Sirius in his tracks; he stared wide eyed at his best friend unable to believe he had just sworn. So silently he trekked through the hall and stopped making things worse for themselves. They entered a room familiar, it was the one they had apparated into or well been hitch hike tag along apparated into.

"Harry!" said Sirius forgetting everyone else in the room as soon as he saw his godson entering.

Harry didn't reply but just raised a single eyebrow in distain.

"Sit down Black, Lupin" said Severus tiredly.

"How dare you lock us up like that!" hissed Sirius furiously.

"Shut the fuck up or we will Obliviate you and send you packing back to Dumbledore with a bowtie on your head" grunted Harry, he couldn't hear anything from both men but he did have a sore head.

Severus raised an impressed eyebrow, Harry was learning more and more every day without even lifting a book.

"Was anything you said yesterday true?" asked Remus weakly, it had been playing on his mind all night. What Severus had said, about Harry being abused it made him cold inside at the very thought.

"Does this tell you what you need to know?" asked Harry, lifting his sweater exposing his firm tanned torso towards both Wizards. White scars littered his back; they had healed but never disappeared. All Wizards in the wizarding world would have been able to get rid of them. However, Harry hadn't thought on the wizarding world much. Severus hadn't seen him in any state of undress and hadn't known about the scars littering his back.

"They really abused you? And they really saved you?" asked Remus quietly.

"What do you think? I can read minds I think I'd know if they had kidnapped me!" sighed Harry in exasperation shaking his head in irritation.

"Why did Dumbledore lie?" asked Remus his amber eyes full of an unidentifiable emotion. He was full of incomprehension he just couldn't believe Dumbledore would do such a thing but the evidence was staring him in the face! He didn't think he could ever face Dumbledore again. He wanted to get to know Harry he had been looking for him for years, well before Sirius was freed and proven innocent. Then Sirius had joined him, they had just went back to Hogwarts to report to Dumbledore when Dumbledore had began running down to Snape's quarters. Then he saw Harry, he had acted on autopilot and grabbed him to end up piggy bag apparating. He did feel regretful that he had exhausted Harry to sever magical core depletion he just hadn't thought when he reacted.

If Sirius screwed up his chance so be it, but Remus wasn't about to join him.

"Do you know the support he would loose if he told the truth? That he left Harry with his abusive relatives then lost him?" scoffed Severus.

"Not only that he had Harry's mail directed to him, Dumbledore somehow got his mutant school application and signed for him. We thought Harry had decided to go back into the wizarding world when he was eleven but we found out Dumbledore was to blame…also for the shields he had on the majority of Harry's magic" said Xavier smoothly.

"You didn't tell me about that!" said Severus looking quite shocked.

"Why?" asked Xavier cautiously.

"It's illegal deeply illegal" said Severus.

"We know that, it was a long time ago the bonds are off so it's easy to forget" said Xavier.

"Indeed" said Severus his onyx eyes were flashing dangerously as he thought of all the things Dumbledore had done wrong. That was only one person who knew just how many others he had done the exact same thing too.

"To what end!" asked Remus angrily.

"To control the weapon. The one that holds the key to power rules the world" said Severus.

"What does that mean?" asked Sirius bitterly finally speaking up again.

"It is rather curious isn't it? How the prophecy isn't real yet Harry is as powerful as he is?" asked Xavier.

"That's true but as you say he's the first mutant/ Wizard the world has ever known. It just goes to show he would be powerful, I'm thinking the Mutant ability is from the Evan's line" said Severus.

"I guess we can only speculate. Ok Dumbledore knows the prophecy is fake, so why continue to look for Harry? I'm talking about before he saw him apparate out of the most secure building in the wizarding world" said Logan. "He lost the boy, he knows his magic is bound…knows there's no way to release them…why continue looking?"

"He'd want the boy close, just in case the bindings did come off" asked Jean looking hesitant.

"No that's not it there's something just not right about it" sighed Xavier.

"I agree, you all have a point especially Logan, why did he continue looking for Harry. Voldemort was gone, the world was at peace, the prophecy had been faked so what gives? Why continue looking for the boy so badly" mused Severus thoughtfully.

"Money," said Jean. "He would need money, he was already taking it but if he actually had Harry he would be able to get more right? Manipulate him? Make him depend on only Dumbledore?"

"What better way than to rescue him from abuse?" smirked Severus as it finally began to make sense.

"Dumbledore has money…why would he want the Potter fortune" scoffed Sirius.

Remus looked pale and drawn as if he finally saw Dumbledore for what he truly was. "He has…I remember going to Gringotts to get my money out I um…was beside Dumbledore. He had a key out, number 402 was on it, that's one of the Potter accounts…I remember now I saw it lying in Godric's Hollow years before anything happened"

"He could have used it in the last war, and Harry was powerful, magically, politically, and of course he had more money than he would ever spend in five life times. He was important, the scar would have anyone light flocking to Dumbledore's side like little lambs" said Severus, Dumbledore was sneakier than Severus had given him credit for. Not that he approved it was just the sheer scope of what he planned, shocked him to the core.

"It almost worked!" said Harry shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Almost it's a good job you came when you did…Harry might have died or be well and truly a puppet in the hands of its master" shuddered Severus disgusted with the very thought. Severus was nothing if not honest, something people liked or hated about him.

* * *

Will Sirius learn or end up having harry hate him? will severus and harry last? will the students take to potions? or will he rule through intimidation there when people keep causing explosions? will harry become a full time teacher next semester? who will defeat Voldemort? harry? severus? remus? sirius? Neville longbottom? R&R please


	18. Chapter 18

**A Hero****'****s Cry **

**Chapter 18 **

**Denial, Back in the UK again and doubts **

* * *

"Dumbledore is famous in his own right he doesn't need Harry," Sirius said defending Dumbledore to these people. Someone had to stand up for him; especially after all he had done for them. He had stopped Sirius being expelled, and Remus being executed in his fifth year. After tricking Snape into going to the shrieking shack, when Remus was a wolf. He hadn't realized the consequences of his actions could mean that, so yes, he would remain forever grateful for him for that.

"He created that prophecy knowing you would be there, but why? Why would he want the Potter's killed?" asked Xavier sitting on his normal wheelchair. Everyone else was on wooden chairs that had been pulled up for the purpose of the meeting.

"Money is the only motive I can see," replied Severus reluctantly.

"My parent's couldn't have been the richest people in the world," sighed Harry agitated. Killing someone for their money, rubbed him up the wrong way, forget Severus he was tempted to kill Dumbledore himself.

"Actually…they were the richest in the Order…the Longbottom's those that came next. Then Sirius I think… the others didn't have fortunes…at least not big ones." concede Lupin.

"Isn't it strange they were all taken out within a month of each other?" asked Severus his lips twisted in disgust, but he had to concede, Dumbledore couldn't have set that one up.

"Meaning?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Your parents were murdered on Halloween, next day Sirius Black was arrested and the Longbottom's were tortured into insanity not long after." explained Severus.

"So the three richest families were taken down in the matter of what a week?" asked Harry his own suspicion growing.

"Yes," said Severus.

"You are right it's strange, but you are also right about it being impossible to predict." sighed Harry.

"I did not say that," groused Severus.

"But you thought it," laughed Harry wickedly.

Severus tried to hide his irritation but it was futile, Harry felt it before he could even begin to hide it. The amusement was quickly wiped off Harry's face, before a look of contrite took place. He couldn't help what he was, he could never change it either, wouldn't it protected him, his family and his friends. If Severus got annoyed with that, what else would he get annoyed at? Perhaps Severus had it right to take it slow, because Harry deep inside knew it wouldn't last. Severus was a very private man; despite the fact most times Severus could keep his thoughts from him it wasn't all the time. No this wouldn't last, perhaps it was best to just stop it now before it went too far. Harry knew he had a habit of thinking to far ahead of himself.

"What exactly happened to the Longbottom money?" asked Jean softly.

"It went to the grandmother until the son came of age to accept his place as the heir of the Longbottom estate," explained Severus.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that!" protested Sirius angrily.

"I'd tell Black to check his accounts," said Severus not even tempting to talk to the man himself. He loathed the man with every fibre of his being and for good reason.

"No point, he gave Dumbledore free access to it," said Remus his elbows on the table and his hands covered his face wary as hell.

"He will find the Black money greatly diminished," said Severus smoothly.

"He's using it to fund the Order!" snapped Sirius defensively.

"Can he be sent back?" asked Harry he didn't want the man here, the other man believed them but Sirius Black wasn't going to.

"He can," said Severus "But he would need Obliviated of what this place looks like or he will apparate in with the entire Order. He knows we are in America so they can come here then apparate."

"Then do it he's never going to believe us," said Harry.

"What?" Sirius squeaked in surprised "You will not Obliviate me!"

"Sev, do you want to go back, and get the rest of your things from Spinners End?" asked Harry.

"Do you feel up to it?" asked Severus, inwardly cheering; most of his valuable things were there. Nobody should be able to get in as it was very secure. Although Bill Weasley might stand a chance, if that was the case they would have to be extremely cautious.

"Yeah, it's just you and me." said Harry.

Severus nodded in understanding; Harry was extremely powerful, not only had he managed to apparate himself to and from Hogwarts. He had taken more than one person with him, seriously depleting himself; he would have been fine if not for Lupin and Black seriously draining him. Going to Spinners End and back with him wasn't going to be a problem at all.

"Can I come with you? I'd like to gather what I've got too," admitted Remus, "It isn't much and it won't even take ten minutes."

"They will be watching your house," said Severus basically telling Remus that the answer was no.

"They will have your house under watch too, one extra wand might be what gets us back," Remus pointed out.

"Why do you want to stay?" asked Harry, the entire room was wondering the same thing, Black was the most vocal mind of all.

"I believe you, in regards to Dumbledore…it was my best friends he's responsible for killing. If you do take me back I'll end up in Azkaban for murdering him." said Remus and it would be during the full moon, nobody was more vicious than a werewolf whose pack mates had been murdered.

"Where will you go when you turn into a werewolf?" asked Harry.

"I'm hoping you would put me in that underground chamber you had us in," said Remus worried now that Harry didn't want him there.

"Sev what do you think?" asked Harry quietly.

"If he wants to stay, then let him." sighed Severus grudgingly. It wasn't Lupin he actually hated; in fact he was the one he tolerated out of them all. Although, he thought Lupin was the second biggest coward, out of the lot of them. Pettigrew was the biggest coward, and Severus wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard.

"Harry…do you really need to go? I don't have a good feeling about this," said Jean pleadingly.

"Nothing will happen mum, I'll be fine honest," said Harry and screw anyone that tried to get in his way. He wasn't the golden boy they imagined, if it came down to him or them he would win.

"Just be careful," cautioned Xavier having no doubts that as long as Severus was alive Harry would be fine.

"We will be," said Severus adamantly, he had heard Xavier's thoughts he might not be a mutant but he was a great wizard and he could hear people. Most assumed you needed spells and eye contact, but having done it as long as he did he only needed to see their eyes once. It was mostly said to make people feel better about people 'reading their thoughts' as it was.

"Logan can you take him down? I'll deal with him another day maybe Remus can talk some sense into him. If it doesn't work then we let him go," said Harry adamantly.

"No problem kid," said Wolverine grinning wolfishly.

"If I'm not needed I'd like to return to my students," said Storm, Cyclops, Bobby and his fiancée were all teaching classes. Rogue had taken the cure before Harry had taken everyone out, Bobby was now able to touch her without it causing pain, or taking away his powers. Both seemed so much happier with it, although she needed a new name now she wasn't Rogue anymore. She didn't have any powers, and Harry was only glad he had known her when she had that power.

"Thanks Storm," smiled Harry sweetly.

"No problem kiddo," laughed Storm amused with the innocent look Harry currently supported.

"Move," snapped Wolverine bringing Harry back to the situation at hand.

"Take me back now!" snapped Sirius angrily.

"I can't do that, I will not let you bring Dumbledore here, and I don't care whether you believe it or not he would see me dead. Just like my parents before me, you are supposed to be my godfather, act like it for once in your life." sneered Harry getting up and gesturing to Remus and Severus to follow him.

"Wand out Lupin, better safe than sorry, Spinners End first," said Severus holding Harry's hand.

Harry nodded in understanding he grabbed Remus' upper arm seeing he was reluctant to touch him since he knew he was abused. Most abused children flinched from touch, but Harry could hardly remember what they had done. He remembered some now thanks to Sirius Black, but it was mostly what his cousin had done to him.

The school disappeared from sight, and the next thing they knew they were in a bleak looking house.

"It's my parents house, I've not lived here since I was eighteen years old," explained Severus "But I've always put my things here, things I didn't want Dumbledore to know about." he had never fully trusted Dumbledore.

A sudden noise caught their attention, but whoever it was fell with a thump before they knew what happened. Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat, making it obvious who had done that piece of handy work. Remus went to see who it was while Severus was using magic to detect anyone else in the house or nearby. Nobody else was in; whoever it was must be the only one. Satisfied with that Severus began summoning his things, placing them in a bag that seemed to hold too much for its small size. It must have been magically altered to fit everything inside of it. It was black just like everything else Severus seemed to own.

"It's Shacklebolt," said Remus coming back in.

"That's the best Auror?" scoffed Harry reading that in Remus' thoughts.

"On duty yes, I wouldn't like to face Mad-Eye," said Severus, Remus nodded in agreement. Nobody would want to face Mad-Eye, not even the Death Eaters. He alone had probably arrested more than anyone else in the Auror division alone.

Mad-Eye Moody was a retired Auror, best one the Ministry had ever seen, completely devoted to his job. He had never married or had children; it was even less likely now, since he was completely disfigured. He had lost an eye and leg in his battles with Dark Wizards over the years. His face and probably his body was littered with scars as well, no woman in their right mind would entertain him. Although, love wasn't exactly predictable or about looks really, at least it wasn't supposed to be. Mad-Eye probably wouldn't want one anyway; he was a paranoid bastard, likely to accuse them of something every day.

"I'll be right back," said Severus making his way down to his makeshift potions lab. He was more careful with his ingredients; shifting them all by hand ensuring nothing happened. He was currently in the processes of making his own lab in the school. As the potions classes had been given the go ahead, they just needed to copy the books and all was done. They wouldn't start that class till next year though, which was half a year, six months. In that time Severus was content to do experiments, something he hadn't been able to do before.

Life was changing and he had one young man to thank for it.

He owed Harry everything.

"Finished?" asked Harry once Severus came back to the living room.

"Yes," said Severus nodding quite happily, everything he owed was now safe.

"How did he manage to get in if your home was secure Severus?" asked Harry looking worried.

"They have a young man named Bill Weasley in the Order, he can see magic, and no doubt they used him to tear his wards down. He is very powerful, more powerful than even Dumbledore realizes I'll give him that much." replied Severus.

"Show me what your home looks like," said Harry, he needed to know what it looked like so he could apparate.

"Ready?" asked Harry once more once he had a grip of them both, their other hand held their wands.

"Go," said Severus, as Remus said "Yes,"

Spinners End disappeared and if Severus' house had been bad it was nothing on this place. It didn't look as if someone was living there. There were two seats in the living room, a table and a few wizarding nick knacks but that was it completely bare. The carpet was threadbare; he didn't want to look anywhere else for fear of what he might find.

"Urgh rats," grimaced Harry. He would rather be homeless than live here, rats were diseases waiting to happen.

"Stupefy!" snarled Remus at the rat.

"I didn't know rats could think," said Harry cocking his head to the side.

"That isn't a rat," snapped Remus walking over to the stunned rat.

"Well Severus, it looks like you've got your chance for revenge." stated Harry, him as well, this…rat had after all basically murdered his parents.

"Ready?" asked Remus grimly.

"Indeed," stated Severus viciously.

One spell later the rat was turning into a disgusting human being who actually looked like the animagus he was.

"Severus, Remus," said the rat as he tried to blend into the wall, fat chance of that. Both men were looking at him as if he was a very tasty morsel they had been dying on.

"Crucio!" snarled Severus furiously; he wasn't a spy anymore he didn't have to hold back.

Suddenly Peter Pettigrew was on the floor screaming his lungs out, wreathing horribly under the Cruciatus curse.

"We cannot stay too long, if there was someone at Severus' there might be someone coming here. So do what you need to do and let's get out of here." said Harry when Severus stopped the spell.

"Pity I didn't want him to die so soon," said Severus his lip curled in disgust. "Crucio," he said again for once in his existence he didn't feel sick at using the curse. If anyone deserved it, it was this disgusting man, who had also cursed hundred of innocents.

"Avada Kedavra," shouted Remus once Severus had finished with Pettigrew.

"Now we can leave." he said once the green mist disappeared.

"Does that spell hurt?" asked Harry who looked a little pale.

"No, Harry it doesn't." said Severus softly, going up to him and hugging him. Suddenly aware of what they had just done might have triggered him into remembering his parent's deaths.

Harry waved his wand in the direction of Pettigrew's body and it disappeared without trace.

"What did you just do?" asked Remus surprised.

"Made it disappear," said Harry dryly.

"How? Where did it go?" asked Remus nobody would make body's disappear like that it just wasn't done. Or people would have been getting away with murder for years.

"I don't know," shrugged Harry. He had seen many memories when Pettigrew was being tortured, what if he had the ability to kill Voldemort. Prophecy or not…could he really leave everyone here to the fate Voldemort wanted for them all? He suddenly understood why Severus had been so shocked. His world or not innocent people were dying; he'd like to think someone would help if it was his world.

"What are you thinking?" asked Severus he could only read a few of the words Harry was thinking and he didn't like what he could.

"What if I could defeat Voldemort? I could save many innocent people who can't…" said Harry softly.

"As you said before it isn't your duty, they have to learn to clean up after themselves instead of relying on a child." said Severus adamantly.

"I don't know Sev, one little spell and that's it his reign is over." replied Harry unsure.

* * *

Will Harry defeat Voldemort before going back or will Severus talk him out of it and have an unexpected hero rise to the occasion? if so who will it be? Neville? Luna? if Harry does do it will he take voldemort's body to the ministry before leaving again? or will someone take credit for something not their doing? *cough Dumbledore cough* and have the Order loose faith in him becuase of his lying and speak out against him? R&R please


	19. Chapter 19

**A Hero's Cry **

**Chapter 19 **

**The End Of Voldemort **

* * *

Severus let visions of Voldemort's hide out run past his mind, letting Harry get a grip on it. Even without his Dark Mark, he was unfortunately unable to speak about anything. It's as if he had a secrecy spell on him, one that wasn't a part of his Dark Mark. Also one that Harry was obviously unable to detect, and it annoyed Severus to no end. He gripped his wand, knowing what was going to happen. He threw a look of caution towards Remus, warning him to also be ready. Remus nodded grimly, Harry seriously thought it would be over with one spell. Both men were rather sceptical but knew Harry couldn't be talked down. He was as stubborn as Severus was, they were the perfect match but their stubbornness might not be a good thing in their relationship.

"Let's go," said Harry wand at the ready, he did the impossible, he apparated into probably one of the most secure places in the wizarding world. Not even Dumbledore had been able to breech Voldemort's defences.

And what could only be called the most boring and mind baffling finale battle in history. Harry did exactly as promised, with one little spell, two words, the man who had wreaked havoc on the world was dead.

"Avada Kedavra," said Harry, watching Voldemort's eyes widen before his entire body stiffened in fear as the green curse enveloped him.

"Now what?" asked Remus looking stunned. He couldn't believe it, just like that, Voldemort was dead. Where was the long final battle? With good and evil fighting each other. Where was the relief that they had survived and Voldemort had finally been brought down. Seeing it done like this, made him think maybe Dumbledore could have killed him all those years ago.

"Let's take him to the Ministry, I don't want Dumbledore getting credit for this," said Severus who looked just as stunned as Remus. Severus refused to believe that the prophecy had been true; he instead chose to believe it was sheer dumb luck. If he had not feared he would die when casting the killing curse on Voldemort - he would have done it years ago. Unfortunately Severus believed that the mark would have killed everyone, which obviously looked like a complete waste of thinking. Obviously. Unless no Death Eaters were in the hide out, which would be extremely unbelievable and unlikely.

"Do I really need to touch him?" grimaced Harry taking one look at his scaly face and looking sick to his stomach.

"No, I'll take him," said Remus grinning slightly. He was used to disgusting and dirty things; he had the stomach to do it. Especially near to the full moon, even if it wasn't right now. He grabbed a hold of the limp arm, and then grabbed Harry with his other. Severus wrapped himself around Harry, and showed him where he was going. They could have apparated themselves, but they had just gotten so used to Harry actually, being able to apparate them exactly where they needed to be. It was much easier and quicker, so they weren't shocked when they landed in Madam Bones' office. Although the same couldn't be said for the witch herself, especially when she got a look at exactly everyone that was in her office. Or more specifically - Voldemort in all his snakery, er glory.

"What on earth is going on?" shrieked Bones wide eyed.

"Hi, Harry Potter, no need to tell you who that is, now he's gone I'm going to get going," said Harry.

"Harry Potter?" gaped Bones her eyes if possible going even wider, his jaw on the floor in shock.

"Oh boy, I'm glad I never accepted my place at Hogwarts if this is how an adult acts," said Harry.

"Oh that's pretty mild compared to how some act," said Remus conversationally.

"How did…you, er, defeat _him,_" said Bones squeaking the last word out.

"Killing curse, can we go now?" questioned Harry.

"Wait! Where have you been where are you going?" asked Bones immediately after Harry finished his question.

"I've been living my life happy, I wasn't kidnapped I was rescued from abuse. Now I want to go back to that life without it being threatened by Dumbledore." said Harry honestly.

"Dumbledore?" asked Bones confused.

"Yes," said Harry much harsher than necessary.

"Let's go we've done what they wanted," said Severus.

Suddenly a letter came into Bones' office with IMPORTANT written across it in Dumbledore's handwriting. Madam Bones sighed "What does he want now?" as she opened it her eyebrows shot up and a shocked look appeared on her face.

"What is it?" asked Severus what could Dumbledore want that made her so shocked.

"What's going on?" asked Harry confused; they had just been talking about finally leaving. Now both Remus and Severus were watching this woman intently.

"Dumbledore's handwriting," said Remus at the same time as Severus said "That's Dumbledore's writing,"

"Huh and why are we still here?" asked Harry.

"Just a second, I want to know what he's up to," said Severus staring intently at Bones she had good mental defences.

"Apparently thirty five students in Hogwarts have dropped down dead. Not just dead but apparently died with the dark mark on their arms." said Madam Bones a tired look in her eyes.

"Thirty five?" choked Severus shocked.

Remus just closed his eyes in sadness - so much loss.

"It's bad; no doubt every Death Eater has died as well, which means my office will be flooded with workers. I suggest if you do not want seen, then you go and leave now." said Madam Bones.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Harry, he didn't want to be seen by any more Wizards or Witches come to that.

"Let's go then," said Remus.

The three of them held on to one another and apparated back to America.

"Do you need a potion?" asked Severus keeping a tight hold on Harry.

"No I'll be fine, I just need to sit down," said Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Jean coming in going straight to Harry.

"Nothing, just your son defeating Voldemort," grinned Remus proudly.

"You did what?" shrieked Jean wide eyed.

"I'm fine, mum, please," sighed Harry.

"You might have been hurt!" said Jean.

"But I wasn't, I'm home and the wizarding world is safer," said Harry. "And I won't be leaving again. Sev has everything he owns here now, and so does Remus if he does stay."

"Oh that's good," said Jean relieved. "I'm glad I'm not going to have to worry anymore."

"Yup," said Harry he was actually glad too, it really weakened him apparating to and from America.

"So it's over?" asked Jean for confirmation.

"Yes," said the three wizards at once.

* * *

**One Year Later **

"How did your classes go?" asked Remus coming into the staff room, to where both Harry and Severus were. Together wrapped up in each others arms glad for the break. Harry taught others how to harness their gifts, it helped that he knew what their gift on instinct. Remus taught them physical fighting, defence for when they couldn't use their powers. Severus showed them how to brew potions, and he let the older years actually invent their own.

"The usual," laughed Harry.

"They are never as much trouble as the students at Hogwarts," said Severus.

"As usual Sev, you're right!" said Remus helping himself to a cup of coffee.

Suddenly Harry went tense, his eyes closed, his teeth gritted.

"What is it?" asked Remus rushing over abandoning his coffee.

"Someone needs help," groaned Harry. "They are hurt."

"Did you get it too?" asked Jean and Xavier coming in both looked as though they had a serious migraine.

"Yes," said Harry.

"It's like the time we saved you, maybe its time for you to repay the favour," said Xavier.

"Yes it is." replied Harry.

* * *

**Three months Later **

"How's my favourite nephew?" cooed Remus.

"He's your only nephew," snorted Harry. "He's fine, still a little jumpy and scared but it will fade with time." Harry could hardly believe that the boy had managed to call him for help. It was obvious he was going to be very powerful, and who better to raise him than Severus and Harry. The little boy had been six months old when he called Harry to him. He was now nearly ten months old, and was getting used to his new life away from abuse.

"I'm glad," said Remus, unfortunately Cole was still wary of most adults. He was slowly but eventually getting used to him. Harry and Severus had saved him so there was a bond there, that wasn't with him and Cole.

Cole Matthews was his name of course with being adopted he was now Cole Matthew Potter-Snape.

"Yeah, me and Sev have decided to go part time, until its time for him to start school," said Harry.

"Good idea," said Remus nodding his head.

"It's a good job you and Sev are here, his magic is really powerful, his wizarding powers at least." said Harry, he was better at his mutant powers than his magical ones. Apart from apparating but thankfully, Cole wasn't able to do that yet. Hopefully not any time soon either.

"Well he won't be able to learn anything for a few years yet," said Remus honestly.

"I know," said Harry.

The End

* * *

Dum Dum Dum what did you think? Sequel or not? R&R please!


End file.
